


The devil you know

by Saltylocks



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angel!Ryan, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels, Bottom Ryan, Demon, Demon Shane Madej, Demon!Shane, Emotions, Licking, M/M, Mild Gore, Mostly Shane POV, Mpreg, Nephilim, Nephilim!Ryan, Not Canon Compliant, Possessiveness, RPF, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Switching, Teratophilia, Top Ryan, Top Shane, bottom shane, but not sorry, i love bfu, im sorry, shyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: Shane is a demon who is good at his job but kind of bored. He is sent to Earth, supposedly on vacation. He has a lot of powers but no motivation.Until Ryan.(take note that the tags will change as this work progresses)





	1. Sallie house

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, okay, look...
> 
> I've never written something so close to an RPF before, but I love Unsolved so much and wanted to write something with Shane and Ryan. 
> 
> Please think of it as an AU. It isn’t about the actual Shane and Ryan, because they are real people with real issues and families and lives. This is just, kind of them, but in a universe where they don’t have girlfriends and are gay and also where demons and angels and ghosts exist, okay? Okay. #shaniac
> 
> EDIT: I changed the title of this work, it was originally called "I just wanna be yours".

Shane grumbled. The floor of the Sallie house was made of woodlike plastic, too hard even with the thin mattress and sleeping bag. He laid on his back because laying on his side made his shoulders and hips hurt. Outside the wind was blowing and he could hear cars pass every few minutes. It was surprisingly many considering it was a suburban neighborhood. Maybe someone was having a house party.

Ryan was breathing really hard next to him. Shane turned to look at him. Ryans eyes were closed and now his breath was more like a wheeze.

“Are you alright?” he asked in a low tone of voice.

Ryan opened his eyes wide and stared back at Shane. 

“No, I’m not fucking alright! How are you so calm? We are in a haunted house! There might be a demon here that wants to kill us.”

Shane wanted to say that Ryan didn’t have anything to be scared about, that he had already taken care of the demon. He kept his mouth shut because saying something like that might imply that he a) knew more of demons than the average human, and b) was more powerful than he seemed, probably none of which would calm Ryan down.

Instead, he hummed in a sleepy tone of voice and patted his human friend on the arm. 

“It's just your mind playing tricks on you,” he said. “Go to sleep, Ryan.”

Ryan sighed. Shane knew he didn’t like how the taller man just dismissed everything supernatural. But it was for the best. Shane turned his head and kept listening to Ryans breaths.

Once, a long long time ago, he had been one of the seven highest ranking demons in Hell, taking orders only from Lucifer himself. And somehow he had ended up here, next to an easily scared human named Ryan. He pretended to sleep and thought about the weird coincidences that had lead him there.


	2. Prodigal son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanes backstory. Some mild gore.

“Ssssso...,” the demon in front of him said.

She was literally a monster, hairy, wiry and probably three times his size. She was wrapped in a white cloth with yellow stains on it, and on her rotting nose, she wore a pair of gold spectacles.

“...you want to quit?”

Orobas didn’t look directly at her. He knew it was hard to tell considering he had no real eyes, only a faint glow in the sockets of his giant horse skull. Somehow she still seemed to sense how unfocused he was.

“Orobasss,” she said with a soft, pitying tone, “you can’t jusst quit. I thought you knew that.”

She pushed the glasses back a bit. Some pieces of skin followed along. Orobas raised his head slightly. 

“I’m not here to ask, Anaq,” he said in his scratchy low voice. “And I won’t quit. I just need a… break.”

The demon in front of him smiled. Her teeth were uneven and bloodstained like she recently had been chewing on raw flesh. She looked thoughtful.

“Alright,” she amended. “Ssspend ssome time up there, with the humanss. I’ll sssee what I can do in making ssure your tassks get redisstributed for… how long do you need?”

“I don’t know, I’m sort of out of the loop. How long do humans live for?”

“Fuck if I knew,” Anaq swore. “Let’ss ssay fifty yearss? Ssshould be enough, essspecially if you don’t wanna sstart out asss a toddler.”

“Sounds good.”

They spat in their hands and shook, and that was that. He laid down in her office, and she mumbled some words.

Next thing Orobas knew, he was in a desert. It reminded him of home. He shivered. It was colder though, and the sky wasn't dark red, but blue. Weird.

He stood up. Some lizards scurried off as he brushed the sand off the exposed sinews on his arms. There was a sound behind him and he turned around.

“Hey, you!”

An old man in a cap and orange hunting vest stood a couple of meters behind him.

“How long have you been lying there, son?”

Son? Orobas thought. He shook himself off some more.

“Are you alright?” 

The man came closer. Orobas understood he had to answer him.

“I am alright, human,” he rasped hoarsely.

This did not seem to convince the man, and he came closer still. 

“That’s a cool mask you’re wearing, sorry I can’t comment on it further. Blind as a bat, you understand.”

Orobas did understand and nodded. The man hummed and then prompted Orobas to come with him.

“Come on, I live in a trailer with my wife, just the two of us, you see…”

Looking back on his few first hours in the human world, Orobas understood how he must have seemed to the old man, naked and bloody, wearing a horse head on his face. But at the time, he was only stunned the old man was so friendly to him. Dumbfounded by the man's kindness, he followed the man through the desert, and by the time they had reached the trailer, he had changed into a more fleshy, human-like form. When the wife of the almost blind man returned in the evening, she was greeted by a wide-eyed, polite teenager, and when he left them a couple of weeks later, he was their son, in both their minds. He was Shane Madej, son of Mark and Sherri Madej, and the couple didn’t know that any other life had ever existed.


	3. Los Angeles

Shane had gone to L.A. because it was the biggest one close to the desert he had appeared in, but after staying there for a while, he realized how much more it was. A delicious place, full of people to influence. They were happy, they were angry, they were pompous, annoyed, and most importantly of all, scared. Scared people was the best type of people to be around. Shane liked the thrill down his own spine they produced, the wide varieties of people feeling the same. He spent his first couple of days hanging round heroin addicts in alleys and abandoned buildings. After a while though, they became boring. Shane ventured out into the streets, hopped up on enough fear to last him a lifetime. On accident, he passed by a tall building in central LA and got a whiff of something he had never known before. 

Shane walked inside like in a trance. There, in a chair, with his back on him, was the human he wanted. He had spiky hair and a light blue t-shirt on. Shane just stood there for a moment, savoring it.

“Um, dude?”

Someone behind him poked him in the back. Who dared interrupt him? He slowly turned around. A guy with glasses and a beard looked him square in the face. Shane did his best to remind himself he was supposed to be human now and smiled. 

“Yes?” he asked, making his voice higher so it would be less suspicious.

“Who are you?”

The whole office was looking up now, including the human he had followed. He had a nice, unblemished face and big brown eyes. Shane had to make himself tear away and reach out his hand to the bearded man.

“Shane,” he said, shaking the man’s hand. “I work here.”

“Brent,” the other man hesitated, “sorry, you work here? I haven’t seen you around before.”

“First day,” Shane lied, still smiling tightly.

“Oh, right, okay.”

Brent let him go, and the atmosphere in the whole office became relaxed, as everyone went back to work. Shane felt unsure what to do until another voice said his name.

“Shane, right? Hi, I’m Ryan.”

Shane turned around and stared for a second before he smiled and shook the smaller man’s hand. Ryan’s smile, it was… something else. The happiness emanating from him, it was wonderful. Shane had always liked the fear he could induce in people. Now, he started questioning that. 

“Shane,” Shane said, feeling a little stupid, ”but you knew that already.” 

Ryan’s smile widened. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

Shane’s facial muscles smiled on his own, he didn’t have to think about it. Then, Brent cut between them. 

“Ryan, we need to get going. Do you have everything?”

Ryan’s smile waned almost immediately, and Shane’s with his. 

“Where are you guys going?” the demon asked, trying to sound casual.

Ryan’s eyes lit up.

“You know Tupac, the rapper?” he asked eagerly.

Brent rolled his eyes.

“Daysha is already waiting in the car, come on.”

Ryan looked annoyed for a split second, before reluctantly grabbing his bag.

“Alright,” he said as he tucked his laptop into the sleeve, “we’ll talk more some other time.”

“Definitely,” Shane promised as they walked off.

\---

“Hey, where did Brent go?”

“Oh, didn’t you hear? He was transferred. I’m replacing him.”

Ryan looked into Shane’s eyes. He looked suspicious for a second, and then he shrugged.

“Alright!” he grinned. “Welcome to the Unsolved Team!”


	4. Calm before the storm

“So I guess you really don’t believe in ghosts?” Ryan asks Shane when they are tucked in at the hotel in San José. 

“Umm… not really,” Shane says.

Ryan looks… the demon cringes at the word, but he looks _adorable_ , all tucked into the white sheets. They were sleeping in the same room, because why the hell not.

“Why?” Ryan yawns. “Your parents not very religious?”

Shane thought about as far back as he could remember. Him, but much smaller, scurrying for food until he was big enough to fight the others. Growing aware of his power. His first kill. His first fuck. His first time being taken under Lucifers wing, as part of the fallen angel's harem. The twisted love he’d felt for his captor.

“I guess not,” he said. “What about yours?”

“They are, kind of, I guess,” Ryan mused. “My friends were the ones to really make it real though, we sneaked out to my friend Tom’s house to watch The Ring and stuff like that when it came out. It kind of scarred me, I guess, I was like eight at the time… You ever watched that?”

Shane shook his head. 

“I never watched scary movies as a kid. Gives me the heeby-jeebies. 

Ryan wheezed with laughter.

“What are you, like sixty? No one says “heeby-jeebies” anymore!”

“Except for me,” Shane said sagely.

“Yeah, shut up Shane,” Ryan mumbled, and added, “Sleep well.”

“You too.”

Demons didn’t sleep, but his living tissues needed the rest, and the bed was nice. Shane laid back into it and relaxed. 

\---

“Morning, sleepy head!”

Shane sat up, his arms flailing. Ryan flinched, holding his arm. Shane must have hit him. An awful feeling settled in his stomach and he swung his legs over the side of the bed, holding his arms out.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he said.

Ryan looked confused, sitting down on the bed too. The embrace was a bit awkward but Shane felt good there, and then Ryan patted him in the back.

“Hey, man, I forgive you.”

Forgive. Shane didn’t know why, but his chest felt lighter. What was it about Ryan that made him want to stay close to him? He tried to be logical, but it was all swept under the rug as Ryan stood up and urged him to get out of bed. 

“The breakfast is only open another half hour and we need to clear the room.”

Shane nodded and hurriedly brushed his teeth and packed. He must have looked a little groggy still because Ryan looked at him endearingly the whole morning. Not that he minded, really.

\---

Ryan was a nephilim.

Shane stared at him in the passenger seat of the car: he was sure of it. That was the only explanation he could think of. Ugh, it was so simple. It explained everything.

There had been lots of creepy stuff on their travels, but it was after the Sallie house he had been sure. The demon there had been easily talked with, Ryan had been excited and scared in a way that made Shane’s blood sing, made him take risks in front of the camera he wasn’t sure he would have if he weren’t so intoxicated by Ryan’s fear, rolling off him in waves. Now he knew why. 

The only thing was, it attracted others. The Sallie house was a hoax, of course, but there was a demon possessing the man coming to see them, Enzbrenner. He grabbed a hold of Shane while Ryan was talking to the crew and looked him over, clearly not knowing who he was addressing.

“I want him,” the inferior demon whined. “Give him to me!”

Shane let his disguise fall for a millisecond and took pleasure in seeing the big man reel back in fear. 

“I’m sorry, my lord…”

“Get up before they see you,” Shane hissed.

There were others in the house, spirits without a form, but Shane’s aura was strong and he only had to look in their direction to make them cower in fear. He could make the presence stronger, but it somehow made Ryan nervous too, and Shane wanted Ryan to feel safe. 

Somehow, it made him, a ruler of the armies of Hell, feel safe too.


	5. Oh, how the mighty have fallen

In the year that followed, Shane realized how hard it would be to keep his identity a secret from Ryan. They were together a lot of the time, researching or traveling. They attracted attention because other spirits and demons were attracted to Ryan, like moths to a flame. Also, Shane knew his presence wasn't helping. The fact that the demon had laid claim on the human made Ryan even more alluring. The fact that Shane’s a demon of some regard made trying scary for them, but demons and spirits weren’t exactly known for their discretion. Shane could see it becoming a problem in the future. He didin’t have any issues yet, but fending the ghosts off was getting hard, especially in the really haunted locations Ryan insisted they should visit. Like with mosquitoes for humans, he guessed. One is an inconvenience, a swarm makes you want to run for the hills. Not that he would ever, ever, run.

“Ryan,” he said, sounding playful, “why don’t you stand inside the little closet here?”

Shane usually had to use all his wits to fend off the spirits without drawing suspicion from Ryan or the camera crew. The humans might argue but eventually agree, and once he was inside the cupboards or closets Shane would shut Ryan into, Shane could release his full force in a giant wave, wiping out every spirit in a full mile’s radius. Ryan would be scared, coming out of the rooms with wide eyes, claiming he could feel the "dark energies of the house" or ghosts breathing down his neck. Shane would laugh at the thought. 

“There aren’t any ghosts here!” he’d declare. “The place is cleared!”

Ryan would pout at the ways Shane shut him down, but Shane could feel his energy was always relieved, and that was all he wanted. He could live off that bouncy, happy feeling alone if Ryan would only let him. 

The demon always cringed at himself when he started thinking in those terms. He knew what it meant. That it would be painful to let this world go, one day. This human was special to him, and it ached in his chest when they had to be apart, and thrilled him, even more, when they were together.

The Goatman’s bridge was when he slipped up for the first time. After filming on the bridge, they walked along the road into the forest, and there, the whispering started. Shane could hear it, and he felt that Ryan could sense it, that there was something with them in the woods.

“Occultists?” Shane tried.

“You really think it’s humans?” Ryan spluttered.

“People are scarier than demons and ghouls,” Shane said somberly.

“Right, because you are afraid someone will shoot you up with heroin.”

It had been a joke not well received when Ryan had asked Shane what he was scared of. And Shane was actually afraid what he would do if he was that high in his human form. Release the wrath of hell on the world, perhaps. He didn’t know what humans and their drugs would do to a demon. He’d rather not find out.

In the woods close to the Goatman’s Bridge, Shane just huffed in response. 

“It’s a real fear!” he grumbled.

“Shh, be quiet.”

Shane wanted to keep arguing, but then he felt it too. Stepping in front of Ryan, shielding and hiding his face from him at the same time, he let some of his disguise slip.

“Goatman?” he cried sardonically as he stepped into the dark.

“Shane, come back, oh my god...!” Ryan wheezed.

“Goatman!”

Ryan was worried for Shane's safety. It was almost a feeling as good as the human being happy. Shane ventured further into the forest, and let his energy roll off him.

“He’s mine,” he whispered.

The forest went quiet, and then he heard a voice, too low for human ears.

“I’ll fight you for him.”

Shane grinned towards the sound.

“You dare fight a prince of Hell?”

The Goatman moved closer, Shane could feel him.

“Many people have passed through here. They sacrifice to me. It has made me stronger.”

Shane could hear Ryan was closer now, he had followed him. The rest of the crew had thankfully stayed out by the road.

“Stronger than me?” Shane scoffed. “Never heard of such a thing. Leave now and I’ll spare you.”

The woods were silent, but the Goatman's presence lingered.

“Shane? What are you doing?”

Ryan was right behind him. Shane looked at him and then off into the woods, threatening. Then he turned, a casual look on his face as he walked back to Ryan.

“I just thought I saw something, maybe a cult circle of some sort. Would have been cool to have on tape.”

The human nodded in the low light and then gasped.

“Shane, your eyes…!”

He turned the flashlight up, but by then Shane had already turned them human again.

“What?” he asked, rubbing his face a little for good measure. "What's wrong?"

Ryan squinted at him. 

“N-nothing,” he said. “Come on, you big dork, let's head back to the bridge. I brought an Ouija board.”

“Sounds fun!” Shane said in a sarcastic tone.

Ryan wheezed with laughter and turned back to the road. Shane shifted his gaze again around the clearing.

“Don’t push your luck,” he growled.

Again, the forest was silent. 

\---

Ryan had done his research on the salt circle this time. It felt intimate stepping into it, confined, even though Shane was much too strong to be held by something so mundane. 

He could feel the spirit of the Goatman linger near them again, outside the circle. When they had played around enough, without any results, Shane urged Ryan to destroy the circle. As they packed up into the car, a whisper floated by them.

“A high prince of Hell caring for a human?” it said. “It can never last.”

Shane sighed and started to pat down himself, making a show of it.

“Shit, I think I dropped something. Be right back.”

Ryan looked back from the driver’s seat.

“Shane?”

“Be right back!”

Shane walked back to the bridge and shifted back to himself. It had been a long time, and he could feel the darkness unfurl around him.

“I warned you,” he murmured in his low voice, as he disintegrated the strong spirit and all the other ghosts around them in the process.

“Shane?”

Ryan was behind him.

“Found it.”

Shane held up his wallet to the light, making sure he looked human. Ryan’s energy was anxious, but he chalked it up to fear of the bridge.

“What was it doing there?” Ryan asked, confused.

“Must’ve dropped when I did my little dance,” Shane winked.

Ryan smiled wide.

“You’re such a doofus. Come on, I’m tired.”

Shane thought of beds and decided that yes, he was tired too. Like a nice demon, he followed the human to the hotel and all the way into bed. They slept in the same room, as usual, and Shane had never been happier.

“Shane,” Ryan said as they were snuggled into bed, face to face. The front desk had given them a double bed, all other rooms were apparently fully booked. They were too exhausted to do anything about it, so in the end, they just accepted it, through the human had seemed a little flushed at the first mention of it.

“Mmm?” Shane hummed, deep in his chest, half asleep.

Ryan hesitated.

“Forget it,” he mumbled. “It’s stupid.”

Shane perked up. The energy coming off Ryan was interesting.

“No, Ryan, if you want to ask me something, just do it.”

“I just… are you... “

Ryan swallowed.

“What?” Shane breathed.

He hadn’t known until now how much he actually wanted Ryan to know what he was. To be able to tell him everything and not lie anymore. It dawned on him that he must be infatuated with this human. Oh, how the mighty had fallen.

“Forget it,” Ryan finished. “I’m tired. My eyes probably just played a trick on me. Go to sleep.”

The human turned away to turn off the light on his side of the bed and laid with his back to Shane, relaxing. The demon felt frustrated. He knew he couldn’t actually tell Ryan. The human had to figure it out for himself and work up the courage to ask, or he’d be too scared. Shane would have to bide his time. 

Orobas was not normally a patient demon. If he wanted something, he could always procure it for himself without much trouble. Waiting for Ryan was worth it though. This would have to take its time. He turned to snuff his light out too. 

He had never heard of another demon falling for a human, but he couldn’t be the first.


	6. Only human

It was Shane’s fault, really, that things happened the way they did. He had become too reckless, to sure of himself, and that was why he fucked up.

The demon wanted to blame the human, Ryan, but the fact of the matter was, it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t ask to be sucked into the politics of Hell. That was all on Shane.

It all started with a tap on Shane's shoulder. Shane looked up from the conversation he was having with Ryan about their latest episode. They were half-arguing about the Hotdaga, Ryan wanted him to finish it, Shane refused. They were laughing. A turn of his head and the mood drops completely as he stared right into the face of Anaq.

She was wearing a disguise, of course, but he could tell she wasn't as good at keeping it up as him. She just stared, not saying a word, and Shane just nodded, once.

“Ryan, will you excuse me for a minute?”

“Yeah, of course, man,” Ryan said, eyes flickering between them.

Shane lead them into one of the back alleys behind the office, out of sight. Anaq relaxed a little and a pungent smell started to surround them. 

“Not here!” Shane hissed. 

“Orobasss,” she rasped instead of answering, “I won’t ssstay long. We need you back in Hell.”

Shane looked at her and shook his head.

“No. I was promised 50 years. What does it matter to you?”

'You' wasn't just him asking Anaq. She was there on official business. Shane could tell she hated being confined to such a small vessel. 

“Sssome of uss are concerned that you are getting too involved with the human Ryan Bergara, Orobassss.”

Shane snorted.

“I’m getting just enough involved, thankyouverymuch.”

Anaq tilted her head to the side. It looked painful.

“Orobasss…”

Shane knew he has to think of something, or she would just wear him down.

“He’s a nephilim,” Shane said.

Anaq lifted her head. He had her full attention now.

“But he’s weak," Shane continued. "I can break him. Make him ours.”

Anaq smiled. Her teeth are dark red with old blood. Shane doesn’t want to think about why. The human world was so clean and bright compared to Hell. He didn’t want to be reminded of it now.

“Interessssting... Good boy, Oro. Lucifer will be pleassssed.”

And then Anaq was gone, and only the stench of death lingered. Shane had never thought of it before, it was just a backdrop of Hell. Now, it made him nauseous.

“Who was that?” Ryan asked when he returned to his desk.

“Umm… HR?” Shane suggested.

“Never seen her before. She’s creepy, dude.”

“Heh, you can say that again.”

Ryan seemed to sense Shane didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Shane, I’ve been meaning to ask you… are you free tonight?”

It was a Friday. Normally he’d stay late at the office on Fridays. 

“Sure am.”

“Okay, good, cause, you know, I am too.”

Ryan didn’t quite look at Shane when he spoke. Shane could feel his fake human heart speed up a little.

“Ryan Bergara, are you asking me out?”

“You don’t have to say yes, or do this now, I just…”

Ryan’s eyes flickered up at his face. Shane felt… like he had eaten a hornet’s nest. His stomach fluttered, unlike anything he had ever experienced. 

“I’d love to hang out, in whatever form you wish,” he said, and then dared to box Ryan on the arm. “Baby.”

Ryan grinned and wheezed like he did when he was happy. It was making Shane’s body do all kinds of crazy things, that tickled and made him feel warm inside.

“We could hang out at my apartment? Maybe cook something?” 

“Alright.”

Shane had never been to Ryan’s apartment before. They went back to planning their next episode, but now they were sitting closer together than before, their hips and shoulders touching slightly.

\---

“Ryan?”

The apartment was dark and empty. Shane had left the office early, showered and panicked a little about what he should bring for dinner. He ended up choosing a bottle of red wine, he had even put a bow on it. The demon sniffed the air. Ryan had promised to start cooking when he got home. But Ryan hadn’t been home yet.

With a howl, Shane got rid of his meat suit and took on his real form, for the first time in months. He closed his eyes and sent out his tendrils like waves of darkness, searching for Ryan. He found him, still in downtown, still in the offices. He transferred himself there in the blink of an eye. 

At first, he thought Ryan was alone. Shane scanned the dark, open space. Why was he still here? Then he felt it, another presence, almost on top of the human. He had never moved so fast in his life.

“Orobas!”

That voice… 

“Foras!” Shane hissed.

The demon rose before him, looking somehow both imposing and bored.

“They sent you, huh?” Shane sighed.

Foras was known for his strength, but also for being a meathead. The strong demon held Ryan around the neck, ready to snap it. 

“I’m only following the orders that were given to me by Lucifer.”

“Hey, I hear ya, buddy. I’m on vacation, myself.”

Shane leaned against one of the pillars, pretending not to care about Ryan. Luckily the human was unconscious, or this could have been really hard to explain.

“What are you even doing here, Foras?” Shane continued, trying to look relaxed.

Foras furrowed his brow.

“What do you mean, brother?”

“I mean, like, don’t you have better things to do?”

Shane nodded to the human in Foras arms. Luckily his horse skull didn’t betray any emotion.

“Let the human go and we’ll talk, like old times.”

The muscular demon looked down, shrugged, and tossed Ryan aside like he was a ragdoll. Shane hissed, and the moment Ryan was out of danger, he lept and landed on Foras’ chest, roaring, clawing, biting, breaking.

“HE IS MINE!” he shrieked as his face became covered in blood and intestines. “THE HUMAN IS MINE! WHEN WILL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS?”

Orobas knew this wouldn’t kill Foras, but he needed to blow off some steam. Foras fought back, but he was no match for Shane. 

“I only followed the orders, brother...”

Foras was bleeding out, soon to return to the underworld. Shane wiped his nose off, snorting.

“There will be others,” Foras whispered.

“I don’t care,” Shane growled. "I'll get rid of them too." 

“They can sense that you're happy. They don't like it. Happiness is not allowed in Hell.”

Shane sighed.

“I’m on vacation. See you around, Foras.”

“Until next time, brother.”

Foras was gone, viscera and all. Shane felt tired to the bone. He sat, crouched down, next to Ryan. Without Foras influence, he should be starting to wake up soon. He sniffed him.

Wait. The human was already awake, Shane could feel it. 

Then why was he still on the floor, pressing his eyes together? 

“Ryan?” the demon tried.

The human popped one eye open, fixating at Orobas.

“Oh fuck,” Ryan breathed and squeezed his eyes together again.

Shane wanted to ask what was wrong, and then he remembered.

“Sorry!”

He turned back into his meat form. 

“Better?” 

Ryan opened one eye again. 

“Shane?” 

His voice sounded small.

“What are you doing here, I…”

Then he sat up, his eyes big. 

“Dude I know you not going to believe this but I saw. I saw…”

He shut his mouth and opened it again.

“I think they were demons, and one of them was strangling me, and there was another and I think it saved me, I mean it showed up and it didn’t do anything but then I was on the ground and the other demon was tearing into the first one like a mad dog, shouting and screaming in some weird language and then the first one was gone and I…”

Shane felt Ryan’s relieved feelings wash over him and sighed. He should just leave. More demons would come, and Ryan could get hurt, much worse than the few bruises from today. He couldn’t watch over him all the time anyway, it would seem too weird. But he couldn’t leave without telling the human how much he meant to him.

“I know, Ryan,” Shane said.

Ryan stopped talking and stared at him.

“You do? You were here too?”

“No, I…”

Shane took a deep breath.

“I’m a demon. I’m the demon you saw.”

Ryan froze. Then he smiled and shook his head. 

“Shane, that’s just…”

Shane revealed himself. Ryan jumped backward with a yelp, almost banging his head on a desk. 

“Shane!”

“Orobas,” Orobas said helpfully.

He sat still with his legs crossed and his neck bent. He knew his true form reeked of evil but he tried to reel it in, letting Ryan get used to it. He honestly didn’t know how the human would react. Would he run away? Pass out? Vomit? All of the above?

Ryan was scared, Orobas could feel it. Curious, too. That was unexpected. He sat still as Ryan moved closer, only looking up when Ryan was sitting on the floor in front of him, legs tucked in under him, reaching out his hand.

“Like what you see?” Orobas rumbled.

“I’m not sure what I’m seeing,” Ryan breathed. “Are you telling me you’ve always been a demon?”

“Yup,” the demon supplied. 

He turned his face towards him, and Ryan touched his bony cheek.

“Am I going insane?” he asked, neutrally, looking into the black orbs that somehow was Orobas eyes. “Is this punishment for all those demons I taunted?”

“Don’t think so. They couldn't come after you, because I got rid of them,” Orobas rumbled, a little smug.

Ryan shot him a look.

“You what? Shane, if you hadn’t, maybe we would have some actual proof demons exist!” 

“Hey, you should thank me, they tried to possess you!”

Ryan paused.

“What,” he said, “all of them?”

“You probably don't know this, but your energy is like something else,” Shane explained. 

“O-kay, but still…”

“No Ryan, no buts.”

Shane turned back and got up on his feet. He was even taller than his human form, and towered over Ryan, his pointy ears almost touching the ceiling. He could see Ryans’ eyes widening slightly as he took him in.

“I must leave now. There will be more demons coming if I stay here.”

“What? Wait!”

Orobas had already half turned. Now he looked back at Ryan and kneeled so they were eye to eye.

“I will never forget you, Ryan. You were good to me.”

Ryan was speaking over him.

“What about Unsolved?!”

Orobas looked perplexed.

“What about it?” he thundered, low in his chest.

“We were getting in some good numbers, Shane, or whatever your name is. Lots of people following. Merch, and... and I can’t do it without you, so…”

Ryan got quiet.

“... so please, don’t leave.”

Orobas had never had anyone ask him so nicely before. It was _very_ tempting.

“You’ll be in danger, Ryan,” he tried, but his protest sounded weak even to himself.

“But you can protect me, right?”

“Ryan…”

“You are like a mean, lean killing machine. You can keep me safe.”

“Well yes, obviously…”

“So what’s the problem?”

Orobas looked down at him.

“You mean, you don’t have a problem, you know, with me?” he asked. “I’m a _demon_. You hate demons.”

Ryan swallowed loudly. 

“I mean, it might take a while to get used to… But I don’t hate you.”

Orobas raised an eyebrow. This was new, too. 

“I don’t hate you even a little, not even at all,” Ryan whispered.

Shane changed back into his meat suit. Ryan seemed to be losing it, and he moved closer so he could hug Ryan tight. Ryan hugged him back, and they sat there on the floor, for a while. Ryan looked up and wiped his eyes. Shane gave him an encouraging smile.

“So, um, are we still on for dinner at your place?”


	7. Shed your mortal coil

“I kind of knew, before.”

Ryan looked at the giant monster in his kitchen, wearing a pink apron, making scrambled eggs. He took a swig of his coffee as Shane stared back at him.

Shane had moved in with Ryan the night after the incident with Foras. They both agreed it was the best thing since Ryan needed protection and Shane didn’t have a home anyway. 

“What, you’re some kind of hobo?” Ryan had asked when they were back at his apartment, sitting in his living room and munching on some freshly delivered pizza.

“I consider myself a citizen of the world,” Shane had said in a haughty tone of voice.

“I don't know, sounds like something a hobo would say," Ryan snickered. "Is that why you are always napping in the lunch room sofas and staying late at work?”

Ryan had a lot of questions. Shane tried to answer them as well as he could.

Now, in the morning, Shane had risen early and put on the coffeemaker. The aroma had woken Ryan up. He was sitting behind Shane, watching him doodle around in the kitchen.

“I knew before,” he repeated, “that you were a demon. I saw your eyes at the Goatmans’ bridge. And the way you defended Lucifer all back when in our first episode together.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I thought I was crazy, at least in the beginning. And one part of me was always unsure, and the show was going well and... I like you. I thought, if I said something, you might go away… or…”

“Or what?” Shane asked. “Hurt you?”

Ryan blushed and then looked over at the stove. 

“The eggs are burning.”

Shane turned around with a swear. He pulled the pan off the stovetop and gathered the burnt mess in his hands before putting it on a plate.

“Are you seriously going to save that?” Ryan laughed.

“I happen to like burnt things,” the demon said as he started to prepare a second batch of eggs. “Reminds me of home.”

Ryan put his head to the side.

“What’s it like? Hell?”

Shane snorted.

“Hell is like... Hell. It’s the most horrible place you have ever seen. It’s unbearbly hot in some places, freezing cold in others. Dark, dangerous. People are sad, angry, deceitful. No one helps another. As soon as you think you’ve gained a friend they'll stab you in the back. You can leave for a little bit like I have, and you can rise to the highest ranks and become one of Lucifer's’ most beloved, but you are still a prince of Hell. Hell is a pile of shit, and blood and innards and fire.”

Ryan didn’t look happy about that.

“How come you’re here then?”

“I asked for fifty years, and for demons, it’s a not long time. Most of us have been around for millions of years.”

Ryan nodded. Shane changed back into his human form and took a seat on one of the chairs. His real form would have crushed it. 

“If they granted you fifty years, why are they here now?”

“Because they are backstabbing sons of bitches,” Shane grumbled.

He started eating the burnt eggs, crunching between his teeth. Ryan was quiet, still waiting for an answer.

“They think I’m too happy,” Shane clarified, “and they can sense these things. I command a surprising amount of demons, and they might think that I could get it in my head to overthrow Lucifer. They are scared shitless of mutiny.”

Ryan looked down and started eating. 

“Have you ever considered it?” he asked, “I mean if it sucks so much…?”

Shane shook his head.

“The king of the rotting shit pile is still king over a rotting shit pile," he murmured profoundly.

“Alright, I see your point,” Ryan smiled.

They ate, and watched a game of football on the TV, and talked about what the next Unsolved True Crime should be about. It was surprisingly normal, and Shane felt at home in Ryan’s space. It was mostly nice. That night they got into a bit of a fight, though. 

The fight began with Ryan musing out loud on how they should sleep and if Shane should sleep on the couch. Shane said he should sleep on the floor in Ryan’s room because the demons could show up in the middle of the night and he should be close to being able to defend the human. Ryan said he under no circumstances was allowed to sleep on the floor, and Shane had impatiently thought Ryan hadn't heard him.

“Ryan, they can show up anywhere, at any time. I will not leave you unguarded for them to take you!”

“That was not what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean?”

“I meant… Last night, you slept in my bed. Why can’t you just do that again?”

Shane stuttered a little, like a broken record.

“I-I didn’t wanna impose if I wasn’t welcome…”

“Well, you didn’t think of asking me first?”

“I was worried you would feel like you had to.”

Ryan took a deep breath.

“You are just infuriating sometimes,” he said, and laughed. 

“Only sometimes?” Shane smirked.

“Only sometimes. Let’s go to bed, I’m tired.”

Shane’s heart sang as he followed Ryan into his bedroom.


	8. Blood is thicker than water

There was another attack. Hell chose to rise up as Ryan was in the shower of all places, coming out of the drain and grab him by the ankles. 

“Raum?” Shane greeted his demon brother.

Shane talked directly to the drain and Raum flew out of the drain appearing as a raven, talons gripping the side of the tub. Behind him Ryan grasped his hand, shivering, still wet from the shower. 

“Orroobass,” the raven crowed. “You knooow why I’m heeerrre.”

“I was told I could have a vacation,” Shane sighed.

“Tooo happyy,” the bird insisted. “Noo rreeesuults.”

“Yeah, yeah…your voice is giving me a headache.”

The demon dragged his hand through the raven and it disappeared. Its croak still echoed through the bathroom. 

“This is insane,” Ryan whispered and almost fell over. 

“Only now do you think so?" Shane asked. "A demon threatened your life last month, and you're worried about the one in your bathwater?”

Ryan glanced over at Shane and smirked.

“What about the one in my bed?”

“That one is the one you should be most worried about."

Shane wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ryan stood up and warily stepped back into the shower to get rid of the soap still covering his body. Shane admired his naked buttocks from behind as the human reached back to pull the shower curtain shut behind him. 

“Hah, saw you looking!” Ryan wheezed as Shane blushed a little.

“Maybe I did, what’s it to you?” he shot back.

“Just pointing it out, that‘s all,” Ryan chirped.

His head poked out, looking serious now.

“Please don’t go anywhere. I trust you, but I still want you close, in case there is another... something.”

Shane nodded.

“Okay, Ryan...” 

“Thanks, Shane.”

“...you little wuss.”

“Shut up, Shane.”

\---

“I’ve done some research,” Ryan said. 

“On what topic?” Shane asked.

Ryan just rolled his eyes at him. They were at work, so he pretended they were talking about a new Unsolved Supernatural episode. Everybody already knew how much he believed in demons and ghouls so he figured no one would be suspicious.

“According to this demon hunter priest…”

“Fake,” Shane bellowed as Ryan wheezed with laughter.

“You can’t say that anymore!”

"I can still tell real from fake."

The human let it slide, cleared his throat and continued.

“...basically he says that if you drink the blood of a demon you gain its powers, and that can help you to repel other demons…”

Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at the human with wide eyes.

“Are you serious right now?” he asked, incredulous.

“What? It’s just blood!”

“You are serious! Are you even listening to yourself?!”

Shane was getting too loud, and he lowered his voice slightly.

“You could die from it,” the demon hissed. “Does this hunter priest person mention that? Demon blood is highly toxic to humans, and even with your nephilim blood…”

“My what now?” Ryan asked.

“You are a small percentage nephilim,” Shane told him, “some people are, it’s kind of holy or blessed in some way or a direct descendant of angels…”

“Hold on, angels?!”

Ryan’s desk neighbor hushed him. Ryan’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“I have... angel blood?”

“Yes, that’s why you are so attractive to spirits and demons,” Shane said, waving his hand like it was no big deal.

“Part of the reason why you're so addictive to me,” was what he didn't say.

“Okay, okay, but you said it might help me? That I might survive your blood better than someone else, because of that other blood?”

“It doesn’t mean we should try it!” Shane protested.

But Ryan was already back to reading.

\---

“Ryan!”

They were walking home from work when another attack from Hell came, in the middle of the street this time. A possessed man with a gun.

“Humans aren’t impervious to bullets, Orobas!” the young man said, raising his weapon. “If he’s dead, nothing keeps you here!”

Shane had gotten between him and his human, but some of the bullets had pierced Shane and his useless, thin flesh. One had hit Ryan’s lungs, another his heart, and one of them in the neck. Now he was bleeding out, too fast for an ambulance to make it in time, and Shane knew that there was only one way to save him.

“Ryan, hang on!”

He wasn’t an angel, he couldn’t heal him. He could just give his body a chance to heal itself. 

He slit his arm, making the blood drop into Ryan’s mouth. They were in an alley, away from human view, so he turned into his real form and willed the blood to flow faster. He could hear Ryan’s pulse wilt and panicked. He opened Ryan’s arm too and pressed their bleeding skin together, not caring if it mixed. He breathed into Ryan’s slack mouth, and slowly, slowly, his pulse picked up, and the human drew a long, coughing breath. 

“Thank you,” Shane breathed, to no one in particular, as he fell back.

Ryan was already healing and Shane sealed his own wound by will. Ryan’s blood was delicious, of course, and he could feel it rushing through his veins. It felt good, an unusual burst of energy.

Ryan opened his eyes and looked up at him. 

“Hi Shane,” he said, sounding groggy.

“Hi, Ryan. How are you feeling?”

“Well, I feel… good... “

Ryan smiled and started giggling, loudly, like a child being tickled. Shane wasn’t sure why, but he started giggling too. He felt woozy, light headed... high. He was high. They were both high.

“I’m getting us back to your place, pronto!” Shane announced breathlessly and pulled Ryan tightly against him. In a blink of an eye they were lying sideways on Ryan’s bed. 

“I’m going to ask you a lot of things later,” Ryan promised, “but right now I can’t because I just want to laugh. Also, my body hurts but I’m not dead!”

He laughed again. Shane was rolling from side to side, chuckling deep in his chest so the whole bed vibrated.

“I’m happy you are alive too,” he said between breaths and nuzzled his head close to Ryan. He wanted to change to his meat suit so he could kiss him like a human, but he had a hard time focusing on anything, and instead just pulled the human close in an embrace. Ryan slung one of his legs over his hip and pressed closer too. He still giggled a little, running his hand over Shane’s true form, watching the mottled skin move up and down as he breathed.

“It tickles,” Shane hummed as the human touched the skin on his stomach.

“It’s supposed to,” Ryan grinned back. 

Then he followed his leathery hide further down.

“I’ve never been this close to you,” he murmured, dragging his fingertips over Shane's side and hip.

“Mmm, I didn’t want to scare you,” the demon purred, low in his chest. 

“You don’t scare me,” Ryan promised, following the inside of his thigh, where the skin was lighter and softer. 

His hand bumped against something against his thigh, something smooth and heavy.

“Oh,” he said, and then he laughed again, “oh wow, no way.”

Shane laid back, letting the human feel his way upwards. Ryan’s eyes were big, his pupils blown, but the demon reminded himself that it might be his blood and not necessarily a sign of arousal. He wouldn’t feed Ryan his blood and get him high only to take advantage of him. He might be a demon, but he was not a monster.

His own body betrayed how much he wanted to though, rising as Ryan watched him, outstretched on his bed. He had to push the human away when he started stroking him in earnest instead of his touches just being curious.

“When we’re sober, you would be more than welcome to do exactly that.”

“I’m kind of sober…” Ryan said and then he giggled again, so much he almost toppled over.

“Maybe in the morning?” Shane proposed.

“But…”

“No buts,” the demon said, wiggling his finger.

Ryan pouted but yawned a second later. 

The demon’s body had burned through most of his high already since he was more used to his own blood and hadn’t had nearly the same amount of Ryan’s as the human had had of his. He changed back to his human form and rolled up from the bed.

“No, Shane, stay here,” Ryan muttered, half asleep.

He looked down at himself and gave a Ryan an apologetic shrug.

“Gotta go take care of something,” he said. “I’ll keep an eye out for you.”

It wasn’t until he got out into the kitchen he realized how much harder it was to tear himself from Ryan now. He closed the door to the bathroom and just had to think about Ryan for a couple of seconds before he was grunting and coming into the sink. The connection they had always had felt somehow deeper than before.

Shane had always been a demon of war. He wasn’t the best, but he was decent. That meant he had never had much time for books. He had never been much of a scholar. Frankly, he hadn't seen the point. Now, he regretted it, because he didn’t know what the ramifications of him saving the human with blood would be. He already felt the prevailing need to be close. And what would happen to Ryan? Would the human live longer if Shane started supplying him with blood? How much? How often? Or maybe the one time was enough?

“Shane!” he heard Ryan call, and he appeared beside the bed a breath later.

“Yes, Ryan?” 

“It feels weird when you’re not here,” Ryan whined, pulling him back into bed.

Shane positioned his body so they were spooning, his body tight against Ryan. He kissed his hairline and held him close to him.

“Don’t worry," the prince of Hell whispered, "I’m not going anywhere.”


	9. I will possess you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the chapter where things become explicit.

Shane could tell Ryan was awake because he pressed himself against Shane’s back. When he turned around, he was searching Ryan’s face for any kind of change his blood might have brought: horns, black eyes, pointy teeth...

There were none. Ryan’s hand came up to rest on his cheek, the pad of his thumb under Shanes' eye. 

“Thanks for saving me yesterday,” Ryan said, almost shyly. 

“Heh, no problem baby,” Shane smiled.

Ryan smiled back. Shane touched the place on his neck where he had been shot. There was nothing but a small white scar like he had had it for years. Same thing on his chest. He listened tentatively, but Ryan’s heartbeat sounded strong and even. He carefully kissed all the scars anyway. 

Ryan smiled at him, and when Shane kissed his neck Ryan pulled him up to his face. They kissed slowly, tasting each other. Shane felt calm, this was where he should be. He could feel their legs intertwine as their tongues did, like they needed to be as close to each other as they could. Shane grabbed Ryan’s back and pushed them closer together. Ryan was rutting against his leg now and he took both their cocks in one hand and rubbed fast, insatiable. He wondered if they still were affected by the blood but it was too late now to think about, he only needed a little more to come. He listened to Ryan’s breath and slowed down, giving him a chance, but the sight of Ryan made him peak involuntarily, and he panted as he kept stroking Ryan. Shane knew from experience he had a short refractory period, so while he waited he dove down under the covers. 

“Wait, what, Shane…!” Ryan protested when the demon let go of him, and then moaned when Shane took him in his mouth.

He sucked the human dry, drinking him in until Ryan tugged at him to let up. Only then did he move up to lay on his side, horny and lazy.

“I hope you understand you’ve done yourself a huge disfavor,” Ryan panted and nuzzled into him.

“How so?” Shane asked.

“Because from now on, every day we are together and you don’t suck me off, I will be very disappointed.”

Shane shrugged.

“Guess I’ll have to suck you off every day we’re together then.”

“That was exactly what I hoped you would say,” Ryan laughed.

\---

From the outside, nothing much changed after that. Shane and Ryan were working together on the show, and the ratings were good. They often drove home, ordered take-out and fell asleep on the couch, sometimes.

Someone at the office started a rumor they were living together, maybe on the fact that they really weren’t trying to hide it, and when they confirmed it wasn't a rumor, everyone congratulated them. Ryan didn’t care much but Shane really liked the positive attention. He liked that people in the office didn’t seem to be scared of him, but offered him favors without asking for something in return. They were nice to him, and to each other, most of the time. It was a nice change to what he was used to.

He and Ryan continued to be glued to the hip. He loved everything about Ryan: his lips, the way he smelled, how his breath hitched when Shane kissed his ribs. Shane loved kissing him until Ryan’s lips were swollen and his eyes hooded with lust, straining in his pants and begging him to do something, anything, to relieve the pressure. He loved when Ryan kissed him, wet, long kisses, and buried his hands in Shane’s hair and the way he moaned and entwined their legs. Shane loved Ryan with every fiber of his being. They took every opportunity they could to sneak away and devote themselves to each other. Sometimes they were found out, like when Steven was going into the supply closet to get some new coffee and accidentally got an eyeful of Shane on his knees in front of Ryan. They never heard the end of that story.

Something else was also going on. When they went to haunted locations, in the beginning, Shane had a hard time listening to Ryan because of all the spirits. After saving Ryan’s life, the ghosts suddenly had lost interest in him. It was weird, but Shane liked it. 

“Maybe that demon priest person was right after all?” he mused as they stood outside the Whaley house, not a ghost in sight.

“About what?” Ryan asked.

“About the spirits being repelled by demon blood?”

“You mean it’s still doing its thing?”

Ryan groaned.

“Does that mean there won't be any ghosts? We are going to lose views.”

“Oh, yeah, there are ghosts, just not as many,” Shane promised.

“Great!”

Ryan lit up and then just stared at the house.

“What’s wrong?” Shane asked.

“Well, now that I know there are actual ghosts… It makes me more scared.”

“Ryan…”

“Yeah, I know it’s stupid. Let’s just go.”

They walked inside, sat in the chairs, talked about the lore of the place. 

“This place feels sad,” Shane said, looking over at a spirit in Violet’s room. 

The ghost had noticed him, but kept a polite distance, crying wordlessly. Some spirits did that. Shane shushed Ryan forward into the hallway, and then went back to talk to her.

“Violet? Hey. Wanna spook my friend a little bit? Might cheer you up.”

She nodded and followed them downstairs. Ryan did not appreciate it, screaming as soon as he was alone. 

“I got chills in there,” he complained as they drove away from the house. 

Shane sighed.

“First you want there to be ghosts and now you’re complaining because she whispered in your ear?”

Ryan wheezed.

“Yeah, cause it was scary as fuck!”

They parked and went inside, still arguing. Ryan hung up his jacket and sat down in front of the TV. 

“I’m sorry Ryan,” Shane said, sitting next to him. ”I shouldn’t have let her mess with you.”

Ryan leaned against him, quiet for a second.

“I know I asked for it, but it was too much.” 

“Yeah. Still, she looked really happy when we left, waving and everything.”

Ryan chuckled.

“We could be helping ghosts instead of haunting them.”

Shane’s mind spun as he smiled.

“Buzzfeed Unsolved: Ghost helpers.”

Ryan was laughing hard now.

“Ghost Therapists?”

“ _I see sad people!_ ”

“'Ghost counseling' sounds almost like a real profession.”

“Well if the other careers I had planned don’t pan out…”

They laughed some more. Shane’s voice had dropped somewhere into his low base, and Ryan just looked at him, and then they were kissing. Shane laid back and with a thought they were in the bedroom, still making out. Shane cupped his hands around Ryan’s butt and kissed him all over his face as Ryan ground down on top of him, sucking on his ears and neck. The human was panting hard as he came up for air. 

“I feel so good when I’m with you,” he said, “I can’t stop myself…”

Shane covered his mouth with his to show he felt the same, loving the weight of Ryan on top of him. He nosed his way down Ryan’s neck, turning to nibble on his shoulder and suck a big mark into the skin, almost drawing blood. Ryan squirmed under him as Shane licked and sucked his way down his side and to his butt. Sucking on the skin, leaving hickeys all the way down, he gave the crevice a lick. As Ryan shivered, he licked him again and then stuck his whole tongue into his tiny pink ass. 

“S-Shane!” Ryan said, and then he shivered again. Shane shifted so he had better access, and then stuck his tongue in again, a tiny bit. He licked the rim, gathering saliva, and went in deeper and deeper. Ryan was moaning into the bed now. 

After a while, Shane found his human tongue to be too short, and he changed back to his real form. This time, he was broader and longer, and he licked deep inside Ryan, listening to the sounds the human made and taking pleasure in it. He grabbed his hips with his broad hands to gain leverage, and this time, Ryan actually arched and cried out in pleasure. Shane caught a glimpse of his human’s little cock, rock hard against the bed. They couldn’t have that. Shane urged Ryan to turn over, and he did, breathing hard, oversensitive. He looked down on Shane and didn’t look scared as the demon loomed over him, dragging his tongue over his length. Shane kept running his tongue over Ryan’s groin as he pressed a finger against his ass. His fingers were bigger than when he was human, but he had already prepared him. 

“Good?” he rumbled as he looked up at Ryan’s face.

“Y-yeah,” Ryan panted, “it’s really good, really good, nggh…”

Shane couldn’t smile in his real form, but he curled his finger a few inches inside Ryan, reveling in how the human’s breath hitched and his heart beat even faster than before. His long demon tongue swirled around Ryan’s cock, and then he lowered his mouth down too, minding the sharp teeth and sucked hard. Two seconds later he tasted cum on his lips and heard the human call out in a long moan. His ass clenched wonderfully around his finger and Shane held on until he was sure there was nothing left of Ryan but a limp mess.

Shane carefully laid down on the bed next to him, making sure it didn’t break under his weight. Ryan’s eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. As soon as he was able, he rolled closer to the demon, pushing himself against him. Shane knew his own cock was erect between them, but he was content to let it be and draw no attention to it. Ryan was warm and snug against him, and that was enough.

The demon thought his boyfriend might have fallen asleep and was dozing off himself when he felt Ryan move again. 

“You are still so hard,” Ryan whispered, leaning away to look down between them.

“It’s fine,” Shane tried, but Ryan was stroking him now and it came out as a long breath of pleasure.

The demon caught a glimpse of white teeth in the dark, and then Ryan pushed him back on the bed, moving his hands up and down along his shaft. 

Shane tried not to make sounds because he was a demon and demon sounds were not made for human ears. His breath came out in little gasps and he bit his knuckles, almost drawing blood. When he looked down at himself, his cock the size of Ryan’s arms, he watched the human focusing on his tip and start sucking at it, and that was it, he arched and couldn’t help himself from howling, a low rumble, too low for the human to hear. Spurts of his fluids shot out and dribbled down over Ryan’s chin and hands, pooling in their laps and on the bed.

“That was intense,” Ryan said, coming to lie on the demon’s side and put his head under his chin. 

“I’m a demon, after all,” Shane murmured.

“Yeah. Never jacked off a demon before.”

“I should hope so.”

Shane tried to make a joke, but couldn’t help to sound a little jealous. Ryan kissed the parts of his neck that were still covered in flesh.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ don’t have any side-demons.”

Shane gathered Ryan up in his arms.

“I don’t mean you can’t if you wanted to. Just tell me first, okay?”

Ryan snickered into his chest.

“I don’t want anyone else.”

Shane let out a deep breath.

“Good,” he said, cradling his human, “because you’re mine.”


	10. Featherlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, you all knew this was coming. Things are going to be weirder from here because I'm weird (as if it wasn't weird enough already) and I have weird kinks (source: every other fics I've written). 
> 
> Check the tags again before reading on. Consider yourself warned.

“Shane!!”

Ryan was screaming off the top of his lungs, bent forward over the sink as he stared into his own eyes. Shane appeared behind him, toothbrush water dribbling from his chin.

“What is it?”

“Look at this,” Ryan breathed.

He dragged his lower eyelid down, exposing his eyeball to the mirror. A blotch of black goo, almost like a second pupil, became visible just under the waterline. It didn’t move as he moved his eye around.

“Huh,” Shane said.

Then he kept brushing his teeth.

“Is that all?” Ryan asked, his voice shaky. “I’ve got fucking demon eyes!”

He slid down along the wall, sitting on the floor.

“I mean… would you rather be dead?” Shane asked, sitting down next to him, toothbrush still in hand.

“No,” Ryan said, “of course not, but…”

“Me neither, so there.”

Shane stood up, spat and rinsed his mouth. Ryan shook his head and tried to breathe slower, but started hyperventilating instead.

“What’s going to happen to me?” he whispered. “Am I really going to become a demon?”

“I don’t know,” Shane said. “Would that be so bad?”

“I mean… Hell doesn’t sound very nice.”

Ryan had tears in his eyes. Shane felt guilty and crouched down in front of his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry. If I hadn’t been around, you wouldn’t have been a target for Hell.”

The human glanced up at him.

“You tried to leave, I asked you to stay. We both had a part in this.”

“I guess…”

Shane was quiet, and then he resolutely picked up his phone. When he had put in the code, it started moving on its own, he just held it. Ryan watched, mesmerized.

“I didn’t know you could do that.”

“It’s a neat trick,” Shane shrugged. “Much faster than moving your fingers.”

Ryan caught glimpses of web pages filled with text, some in really old English and black-and-white images of what looked like old parchment. 

“What are you looking for?”

“According to these,” Shane said and made a gesture to the screen of his phone, “the effects of my blood are passing. I can use the blood to possess you, but if I don’t, you’ll just go back to normal.”

Ryan took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Alright, let’s hope it’s correct,” he said. 

And it seemed to be, at least for a couple of weeks. The small blotch didn’t get any bigger. Ryan also noticed, though didn’t know why, that he felt more energetic than ever before, getting a lot more work done than usual. He attributed it to being in a relationship, the fact that his demon boyfriend was a very voracious lover and left him sated every night, and that his body went into overdrive because of it. He almost felt high at times but didn’t connect it to anything bad.

One morning Ryan woke and felt an itch around his shoulder blades. By then the eye-thing was way in the past. The human tossed and turned for a bit before looking at his phone and groaning, it read five-thirty. He rubbed his back against his sheets, trying to reach the itchy area, but couldn’t. He nudged Shane, who he knew wasn’t actually sleeping, just sort of in a trance, to let his tissues rest, or whatever.

“Hey babe, can you scratch my back, it’s sort of annoying me.”

Shane slowly opened an eye and looked over at him with a loving smile.

“Sure thing babe,” he mumbled.

Ryan turned on his side, pointing to the spot. He could hear Shane drag in a breath.

“It’s itchy,” the human said, “it almost hurts, I just need you to scratch it.”

“Ryan…”

“If it’s like a big pimple or something, can you just sort of scratch around it?”

“...it’s not a pimple.”

“Then what? Come on, it’s starting to sting.”

Shane put his hands on Ryan's back, and it felt momentarily better.

“A little lower…”

Shane was breathing in again, and then Ryan could feel a nail following his spine until it reached his shoulder blades.

“Ready?” Shane asked.

By now the area around his spine really hurt, almost pounded. Ryan wasn’t sure what Shane was asking, but then Shane moved his finger and _something_ ripped open, knocking the breath out of him completely.

Ryan cried out and tried to move away, but Shane had a hold of his arm and clawed at his other shoulder now, again ripping away at something in Ryan’s skin. Ryan pushed away, and Shane released him, rolling off the bed. The human landed on his stomach and was on his feet moments later.

“I was afraid this would happen,” Shane said from the floor on the other side of the bed.

“What the fuck Shane?!” 

Ryan put a hand on his back and tried to reach the place where his skin still stung, but not in the same way as before. Instead of skin, he was met with something soft and velvety.

“...what?!”

Light blue-gray down stuck to his fingers when he pulled his hand back. He looked over to the full-length mirror on the door of the closet. At first, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Overnight he had, apparently, sprouted a pair of big, gray wings. He looked in the mirror, slowly reaching back and touching them. When he reached out his arm, his wing reached towards him too, like it was just a normal extension of him.

“What,” he said again.

Shane was sitting up behind the bed now, looking at Ryan. Ryan couldn’t quite read the expression in his boyfriend’s eyes. If he knew Shane at all, he would say the demon was incredibly turned on. He looked down at himself. He felt… like himself. Worried. Anxious. He crossed his arms over his chest and the wings flopped forward, covering his front. He rustled a little and reached out to touch his new appendages. They were still a little ragged and sensitive. 

“Whoa,” he said, and looked over at Shane. “I’ve got wings!”

“Indeed.”

Shane got up from the floor and approached Ryan tentatively.

“Did you do this? Did you know this could happen?”

Ryan was still mesmerized by himself. Shane sat down on the bed with crossed legs.

“I had an inkling. You know how I said you are a nephilim?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, the genes from so far back are still there but they are usually latent unless something happens to trigger them. Something like, say, prolonged exposure to a demon.”

Ryan was only half listening.

“This is so cool.”

Then he thought of something and went a little pale.

“How am I going to explain this to people at the office tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have complaints, comments or praise, I am available on tumblr: Saltvattenshar. Or just, you know, leave a comment.


	11. Salvation

“Try again.”

Ryan pinched his eyes together tightly and took a deep breath. He felt his wings, from the root to the tips. Shane had called them in sick and now they were seated on the living room sofa, facing each other. 

Ryan’s wings were invisible for a second, and then they were back, hitting Shane in the face.

“Sorry,” Ryan said, although he barely was able to contain his laughter.

They had been at it all day. Shane had tried to teach Ryan to hide his wings, but concealing the floofy things weren’t so easy for a person who had only been an angel for all of a day. Shane also had a hard time explaining how it was done. He had been a demon for all of his life, and changing his appearance was like breathing to him. Ryan, not as much.

Now, the winged human stood up, stretched out to his full wingspan and yawned. Shane followed his torso down to the lining of his boxers with a longing stare. Ryan grinned at him and moved a little closer. The air became heavy between them and Ryans eyes hadn’t betrayed him before, Shane really looked like he was looking at something edible. The demon had looked at him before of course, but not quite like this like he was unsure if he really was his and not just a dream. Shane didn’t really touch him either, Ryan realized, the demon just sort of hovered, unsure. Ryan moved to sit on the demon’s lap, his hands on his shoulders and knees on either side of his hips, and Shane still moved slowly, almost reverent.

“Shane, what’s wrong?”

The demon swallowed and raised his chin towards him. Ryan shifted and could feel how taut Shane’s loose slacks were under him, but still nothing more than a light hand on his sides.

“I just… I don’t know…You are so... “

“It’s still me, babe.”

“I know, I just... You’re an angel now. You smell like an angel, you look like an angel. You know who become angels? People who are pure. Souls who are worthy. If you weren’t worthy, the genes wouldn’t have been expressed in you, your body couldn’t have sprouted wings like that. Meanwhile, I... I’m filth.”

Shane let his hands fall away and he lowered his gaze.

“I’m a demon,” he said, his voice broken.

Ryan looked at him, and then he put a hand under the demon’s chin. His brow was furrowed like he didn’t quite understand. He looked into Shane’s eyes, searching for something. His wings were outstretched.

“I know you are a demon,” he said, smiling.

It wasn’t his usual smile, not hasty, nervous or trembling. This came out of love, from his heart, and it stayed, soft and wondrous, on his lips. It was mercy, forgiveness, joy, and love. Shane tried to look away, but Ryan’s eyes were starting to glow softly, a light overtaking them and making them glow white. 

“I’m not worthy…” the demon whispered, but he couldn’t close his eyes as Ryan’s light caught them and held him there, making him feel safe and protected. In the distance, something big stirred, but he was enveloped in light and couldn’t be harmed. 

“You have proved your worth to me,” Ryan said, his voice full and slow like molasses.

Something screeched, closer now, but he kept looking at Ryan, ignoring all the shrill invisible sources of the voices around him. They couldn’t get to him. 

“I love you,” he heard, and then his and Ryan’s lips connected.

The feeling rushed over him like a tidal wave. It was forceful and rough, but also refreshing, like a cold shower after being covered in mud and blood for many days. The demon felt something give, something he didn’t know he had wished for like he too was sprouting new parts. Inside him, things moved aside to make room for an impossible swell in his ribcage, and rest there like a second heart. It hurt, but it was a good ache.

“Do you want this?” Ryan asked, and with his voice, others chimed in, there were other voices there too, with them, all adding to the warm and safe feeling they shared. He knew they weren’t just asking Shane, but all of him, Orobas, his core as a demon. He didn’t have to think about it, he knew he wanted whatever this was, and Ryan, and all of it, forever.

“Yes.”

Shane suddenly became acutely aware he needed to breathe, and released Ryan for a second, to let out a gasp. Without knowing he had turned into his tall demon self again, and he towered over Ryan, holding on to him, curling against him. Shane wished he could kiss the angel, that his demon form had a human mouth. He nuzzled against Ryan’s shoulder. That was when his whole head shifted like his skull was detaching. It didn’t hurt. He touched it, a surreal feeling as he slowly lifted his former face away. Ryan’s eyes were dimming and not as shiny as before, and he sluggishly followed Shane’s movements. Shane carefully put down his skull and reached up to touch his new face. Ryan’s smile faltered a bit as his humanness returned.

“Shane?” 

Shane touched his face. It wasn’t covered in warts or burns or anything like that. He turned to Ryan.

“Do you like it?” he asked, more worried about Ryan’s reaction than anything else.

“Yes,” Ryan said, smiling warmly again. 

“Good,” Shane purred. “Um, so, what just happened?”

“I don’t really…”

Ryan’s voice was full of awe.

“I think I forgave you,” he said, slowly, “like proper salvation. I didn’t know I could do that.”

His eyes returned to Shane.

“I just wanted you to know how much I don’t think you are any of those things you said.”

Shane could feel himself smile, and he touched his chest.

“I think I, like, have a soul now,” Shane said. “A demon with a soul. Who has even heard of such a thing?”

He shook his head in disbelief.

“Doesn’t that mean you technically could go to heaven when you die?” Ryan asked.

“I guess.”

“Does that mean you have to be good from now on?”

Shane looked up. Ryan’s smile was slowly turning into a grin, and he pressed his hips down against Shane’s groin, where he was still half hard.

“I thought I was pretty good already,” Shane shot back with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Let’s see how good you really are!” Ryan laughed and kissed him hard.

Shane couldn’t help but let out a growl, deep down in his throat. Ryan tasted amazing. He buried his face down in his neck and inhaled.

“All I want is to be good enough for you,” he whispered into his ear as they zapped into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this turned into some kind of weird Buffy/Angel situation with Shane gaining a soul. It's all a means to an end, I promise! I'm trying to symbolize Shane's break with Hell as he chooses Ryan over the "shitpile", choosing community over being one of the strongest demons but still alone. That's the dichotomy I want to make: Hell is everyone for themselves while heaven is a group effort. Not in any real religion, just in this story.


	12. Interference

“Guys!”

Ryan looked up from his work desk. Shane did too. Their boss stood over them, his arms crossed, looking stern and apprehensive.

“You know I love both of you, but you gotta stop having sex in the storage room. It’s starting to smell like a bordello in there.”

Ryan blushed and Shane ducked his head to hide his mischievous smile. 

“Yes, of course.”

“Copy that.”

“Good. Also, there are cameras in there, but there is always some weird interference when you’ve… been around. Can’t seem to get you on tape, which, don’t get me wrong, is probably for the best. You have anything to do with that? The equipment’s pretty expensive.”

They both shook their heads vigorously. Their boss looked between them both.

“Alright, as long as I have made myself clear.”

“Absolutely,” they both said at the same time.

Their boss sighed, dragged a hand across his face and left. They turned back to their work. After a few minutes, Ryan got a Hangout message.

“[Wanna go have sex in the storage room?]”

Ryan made a wheezing sound and stood up so he could peek over the edge of the screens separating him from Shane.

“He was here like five minutes ago!” 

“I know,” Shane said without looking even a little bit ashamed about it.

“You’re unbelievable,” Ryan wheezed and dove back to his desk.

Thing was, now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. A few minutes passed, but he couldn’t focus anymore. Finally, he gave up and typed back a response. They couldn’t be caught in the storage room again, so it was a compromise, of sorts.

“[How about the conference room?]”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can probably tell I don't know who their boss at Buzzfeed is. I think it's some dude but a shallow google revealed diddly squat. 
> 
> If you have an answer to this, I will happily change it. Otherwise, the case of Ryan and Shane's boss will remain... unsolved.


	13. Fever dreams

“Shane. Shane!”

The demon awakened from his drowsy, half-asleep state by a frantic Ryan. He was sweating and hot, rutting against his hip feverishly.

“I need you, I need you…” 

Shane was happy to oblige, as always, and rolled over so he was on his back. He knew he was the heavier of the two and he didn’t want to smother the nephilim. He kissed his neck and ears as Ryan panted against his skin, rubbing against his groin in halted, needy movements. It didn’t take long for Shane’s erection to grow long and hard, pressing up between their bodies. Ryan moaned lewdly and Shane shuddered as the angel shifted his body downwards. Ryan licked his head and shaft, taking as much into his mouth as he could and sucked in the tip. Shane could feel a familiar tingle spread from his stomach and down his legs. He watched the human-turned-angel lovingly. Ryan’s wings, which he had finally learned to hide, was out and proud, as always when he wasn’t actively thinking about them. He looked like he was enjoying himself, a soft white light casting a glow over Shane’s hips and Ryan’s knees straddling him.

“You are doing so well,” Shane crooned and Ryan moaned his response, pressing more of his head into his mouth. 

Shane could feel himself losing it. The feeling was always different, Ryan was always surprising him with how much he could please him. 

“I’m coming,” he warned, in case Ryan didn’t want a mouthful of his fluids. 

“Don’t hold back,” Ryan panted and then pressed himself down a little more, making Shane hit the back of his throat. 

Shane rumbled as he came, a low growl in his chest as he arched. He could feel Ryan swallow around him, but he also knew how much there was. He was a demon, after all, and there was a reason there was such an expression as demon spawn. His kind were known for large... everything.

Shane thought Ryan would be taking a second after he finally stopped ejaculating into him, but the angel just slipped off and wiped off his chin. He then crawled up to Shane’s face and kissed him, still rutting, hard against his hip. Shane could taste himself on Ryan’s desperate gasps and nearly lost his mind. Before he had time to think, Ryan moved up to sit on his face and press himself against Shane’s mouth. Shane sucked Ryan off as he opened himself up, whining and panting, like he needed something more, more friction, but wasn’t sure how to get it. Shane moved backward, used his hands to jack Ryan off, and licked into him with his thin long demon tongue. The sound Ryan made above him spurred him on, reaching even further inside. He shifted himself out from under Ryan’s body, grabbed his hips and lifted his wonderful ass up so he could lick even deeper. Ryan keened, fucking himself back, almost sobbing.

“Yes Shane, yes!” he cried, his legs crossed around the demon’s back so he could press himself even further up. 

There was this moment where Shane looked up and watched Ryan, wings fully extended, almost taller than his human boyfriend, and he couldn’t believe his luck. He was buried as far as his tongue could go inside Ryan, a nephilim and literal angel, who loved him. His chest swelled with pride, and he wanted to give him his all. Ryan panted against the bed, his arms reaching back towards Shane. Suddenly, Ryan ripped himself away. Moving faster than he ever had as a human, he pressed his chest against Shane and caught his cock between his legs.

“I need, ah, more… I need, haah... deeper…”

The look on Ryan’s face was exquisite, Shane wished he could have every droplet of sweat on Ryan’s face captured, every eyelash, his swollen lips and blown pupils, forever. He didn’t even think about his answer.

“Everything you want baby,” he murmured, and Ryan smiled as he pressed himself against the head of Shane’s length. 

The demon should have been worried, but he was too caught up in the sensation, of the thought of being connected to Ryan like he was about to be. He wouldn’t deny Ryan anything, especially not something like this, that they both wanted so badly. He could feel himself breach Ryan’s rim, letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Shane stayed as still as he could as Ryan rocked down, slowly adjusting to his girth. Ryan looked almost serene, like finally could scratch an itch he had had for weeks. His eyes were closed and his wings moved forward and covered them, surrounding them both and shielding them from the world. His arms rested on Shane’s chest as he started to move, small motions at first but then bigger and bigger. Shane was panting as hard as Ryan now, there was something so erotic about being enveloped by the angel and his wings and Shane knew he wouldn’t last long in the embrace. He tried to follow Ryan’s lead but he could already feel the friction, the warmth around him making him see stars. Nothing could ever feel as good as this.

“Ryan, I’m…”

Ryan bottomed out, and his walls convulsed, once, and then the angel was coming, roaring into Shane’s chest. It effectively tripped the demon’s second orgasm that night and he was screaming too, hugging the angel tightly for what felt like an eternity. He fell backward and dragged Ryan with him, their sticky, sweaty bodies arching a couple of times more before they stilled and could take a couple of needed gulps of air.

“WE... GOTTA DO... THAT AGAIN,” Ryan announced, maybe a little too loud, as he tried to fill his oxygen-deprived lungs with air.

Shane couldn’t speak so he just nodded, furiously.


	14. Heat

They had been at it for days.

Things had started off innocently enough, a wayward text at lunch with “I’m horny” from Shane, triggering Ryan to first send him a purple demon emoji and then casually suggest they slip off into the storage room.

After that, they had been back at their desks, but Ryan didn’t seem to have been completely sated, and a few hours later their boss had found Shane under Ryan’s desk, sucking him off. Shane had said he wasn’t sure how he had got there, and it wasn’t a complete lie. They were just in a daze, all that mattered was Ryan and his needs. Their boss called them into his office and told them to take a sick leave, get themselves ‘sorted out’. Ryan argued and Shane almost showed his teeth to their boss which made Ryan hold him back, though Shane could tell by one look alone that Ryan _really_ appreciated that Shane was defending him.

They were on their way home after that, abandoning the car and just walking far enough so they were out of view and Shane could zap them home. They were kissing from the moment they were inside, ripping each other’s clothes off before they even made it to the bed. Shane had this weird feeling, a need unlike anything else, to be inside Ryan, to press inside him, and it took all he had to not just turn the angel over and take what he wanted. As a compromise, he licked Ryan, good and hard, until the angel begged for his cock, begged to be taken. Shane pressed inside, the feeling just as good as the first time, coming the first time of many that day. 

They only stopped to drink, and then kept going. It reminded Shane of the orgies way back when, back in Hell, with incubi and succubi at their disposal, creatures that fucked anything that moved. He felt it now, and then he looked down at the angel in their unmade, wrinkly bed and was reminded of how different things had become for him. How beautiful Ryan was. The relief alone almost made him come. Ryan wanted all of him all the time and he couldn’t believe he was granted such happiness. The angel never slowed down, never wanted a break, only edged him on, wanting more. They would come, spill their cum inside and on each other, and then Ryan would be on him again, his hands stroking, lips kissing, eyes longing for more. His scent drowned Shane every time like a drug, it smelled of sex and want. He was surprised, he didn’t think humans or angels could smell like that, but again, it showed how little he knew. He wasn’t complaining.

After a particularly draining session, they dragged themselves to the fridge. Shane stuck an old bottle of energy drink in Ryan’s hands and watched him drink it before he drank some water himself. They shared a carton of orange juice, and then Shane licked some orange liquid that had escaped Ryan’s mouth off his chin and then they were kissing again, humping against the kitchen cabinets. Shane was inside Ryan for the fourth time that day and Ryan was coming against him, roaring and scratching at his back, wild and beautiful. A vibration went through the angel’s body and they were coming, splashing the floor with their seed. It dripped and mixed along Shane’s legs as they held each other for a while. Ryan looked up at him, making his wings disappear, and grinned. 

“Need a shower,” he announced.

“Me too,” Shane said.

They were in the tub in the blink of an eye.

“I don’t think I can stand,” Ryan confessed, still impaled on Shane’s enormous length.

“A bath it is.”

Shane manipulated them so he was lying down, turning on the water. The enamel creaked but held, his body slim enough to fit if he sat upright. He cradled Ryan as they waited for the water to rise.

“I’ve never been this horny before,” he said, a little more lucid than the past couple of days. “Is it dangerous to have this much sex?”

“Depends,” Shane said. “Regular humans? Probably. Us? Nah.”

“You’re just guessing, aren’t you?” Ryan laughed.

“Absolutely. Why do you think it’s bad? Do you feel sore? Do you want to stop?” 

Ryan hesitated. 

“I mean, a little. Maybe we could, I dunno, switch?”

Shane swallowed. Images of Lucifer flooded his mind, the way he had laid with him, with all of his subjects. He had no problem topping, felt nothing but pride. Being taken, it was different. But this was Ryan. Ryan was nice. Ryan would be gentle. The thought of it overtook him, having Ryan inside him like that, taking him, taking care of him. How could he say no?

“Of course,” Shane said, smiling warmly, ignoring his fluttering heart.

The water was almost all the way to the brim of the tub. They washed each other off, Ryan already horny again. It was unusual, Shane knew it, but right now he couldn’t pinpoint it, and besides, Ryan was far too distracting to dwell on why they couldn’t get enough of each other. When Ryan’s hand snaked under the water to stroke his shaft and his other hand pressed further back, Shane couldn’t help but tense up. 

“If you don’t want me to…”

“No Ryan, I do.”

“You can tell me if you don’t feel comfortable…”

“Please?”

Ryan furrowed his brow but then gave him a kiss and kept going. Shane leaned his head back and relaxed, watching Ryan. He was good, and by the time he opened him up enough to breach Shane, the demon was panting, his eyes hooded. Ryan timed his strokes with his fingers, and could soon add another. The water was splashing over the edge of the tub as Shane rocked himself down on Ryan’s hand.

“You’ve done this before?” Ryan gasped, watching Shane’s movements, so horny his cock was leaking precum.

“Many times,” Shane rumbled, throwing his head back and moaning. “Never as good as this though.”

Ryan smiled proudly and doubled his efforts. The water was so full of their cum they almost didn’t need lube, both of them leaking profusely. Ryan wanted to treat Shane right though.

“This isn’t making us any cleaner,” Ryan said as he released Shane, making the demon complain loudly. “Wanna take us back to the bed?” 

They were there a moment later, Shane stretched out on the bed. 

“Please continue,” he begged, and he was such a beautiful sight Ryan almost got tears in his eyes.

He did continue a second later, reaching for the lube and coating his fingers. He started over, stretching slowly, ignoring his own body wanting to press inside the warm opening in front of him. His other hand moved up and down Shane’s shaft, aware of every twitch and drop of precum coming from him, listening to his sounds to gauge how fast he could move. Shane’s original insecurity seemed to be completely gone, and Ryan loved to watch the demon arch and moan on his bed under his ministrations.

Soon, Shane was open enough for his whole hand. Ryan wanted to be inside him more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. He nudged Shane to turn over, and he did so in a second, moaning as Ryan kept stroking him and fingering him on his knees too.

“Ryan, please…”

The angel almost had to stand to be able to reach, and then he positioned himself. Shane shuddered when they connected and Ryan slowly pressed inside.

“I won’t last long like this,” Ryan confessed, his voice cracking.

Shane rocked back, impaling himself, moaning again. Ryan moved and draped himself over his lover, taking his cock in hand again. Shane was so hard, leaking, trembling like he was holding back. Ryan couldn’t take it. He dragged out and moved back in, slow and deliberate. He knew his size had nothing on Shane, but for a human he was decent. He knew when he hit the right spot and Shane actually wobbled, his knees not holding him up. Ryan found the angle and did it again. Shane just fell over this time, shaking. Ryan needed to move, he kept moving, a steady rhythm as Shane trembled under him, his moans low and unrestrained. Ryan could feel his whole body clench, and then the demon came, roaring so loudly the walls shook around them. The vibration tipped Ryan over the edge and he came inside Shane, more powerful than before. It didn’t seem to stop, he could feel his mind white out, moaning on top of the demon. 

Ryan came to slowly, lazily, and regretfully detached from Shane so he could lay at his side.

“I liked that,” Shane mumbled, his face half buried in the pillow. 

The demon looked so soft, his eyes shining, that Ryan made his fucked-out body turn to place a single kiss on his lips.

“Me too,” he said, and then they actually rested a little, in comfortable silence. 

Ryan showered for real this time, and they ordered Chinese food. Their respite didn’t last long though. Shane caught Ryan licking his fingers, and that was it.

“Wanna do it again?” he asked, casually.

“Hell yeah!”


	15. Ohana means family

Over the next couple of days, the need to fuck slowly dropped back to normal, manageable levels. Shane sort of missed it but couldn’t look at Ryan without his face breaking into a goofy, lovesick grin, so maybe it was for the best. The demon couldn’t believe how hard he really had fallen for this ridiculous human. Ryan just seemed more thoughtful than usual as the lust wore off. Shane hoped he wasn’t relieved. From the way Ryan grinned back at Shane when they looked at each other, Shane concluded that he might be a little embarrassed, but nothing too bad. As long as the amplified need wasn’t a dealbreaker, Shane was happy. 

There was an office party the next day and Ryan felt bad for staying out of work for so long. Slightly dehydrated and maybe a couple of pounds lighter, they both arrived and worked all day, focusing on the tasks at hand but still staying close together. Every time they accidentally touched each other or caught each other’s eye they blushed like teenagers. Ryan could hear their coworkers snickering but they were nice about it so it was fine. 

The party started at five but people started their pre-game at noon, making the afternoon at the office rowdy. Someone had brought some tequila bottles and that was that, the laughter and music making it impossible to even pretend to work. 

Shane and Ryan chilled out with a couple of beers in one of the lunchroom sofas, Shane sitting up and surfing on his phone, Ryan half asleep with his head in the demon’s lap. Shane was resting one of his hand on Ryan’s chest and was just about to ask him if he was asleep when they heard the screams. At first, they thought it was a part of some game their coworkers were playing, but the screaming escalated and there was roaring, so they both got up and rushed to the main room.

Ryan’s stomach dropped when he saw the destruction and the two demons in the middle of the room. Curly and Jazzmyne was barricaded behind a desk, holding each other and whimpering. Kirsten was fighting, throwing office equipment and screaming at the giant black tentacles that seemed to sprout right out of the ground. One of them had gotten a hold of Jen and strangled her neck, while another held Steven upside down, unconscious. 

Shane and Ryan looked at each other.

“We have to save them,” Ryan said.

“Of course,” Shane said, already in his demon form.

“Wow,” Ryan said, folding his wings out. “I thought I would have to talk you into it since we are exposing who we are and all.”

Shane shrugged and stared over at the chaos in front of them.

“Ohana means family,” he quoted with a serious face.

Ryan nodded, and they launched themselves into battle at the same time, both with identical, bloodthirsty grins on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, please leave a comment!


	16. Smooch 'em

The office was surprisingly still standing after the attack. The kitchen and workspaces were wrecked but everyone was amazingly still alive. Jen, Jazzmyne and some of their coworkers just sat around, looking dazed, while Kirsten, Curly and Steven was bawling their eyes out. Shane and Ryan helped out where they could, but Ryan fretted.

“They need to go to the hospital. And they need a story. No one will believe that a tentacle demon showed up and that it would've killed them if an angel and a demon in love hadn't saved them.”

Shane looked up, dust and blood smeared over his face and smiled. 

“You love me?” he teased.

“Shut up,” Ryan wheezed and punched Shane on the shoulder.

“Ow...”

Ryan shook his head and turned around so Shane couldn’t see his face beaming.

“Hey...” Jazzmyne said drowsily, looking up at them. “...Ryan, did you always have wings?”

“Umm… no?” 

Ryan walked over to her. 

“I think you have them now,” she mumbled, reaching out towards him.

“You can’t tell anyone,” he told her.

He turned to Curly who had stopped crying and reached out to touch his back. 

“Not you either, I’m serious.”

Curly had this weird smile on his lips. He kept touching Ryan. Jazzmyne too. Kirsten and Jen were coming closer. All their other coworkers too, all looking half-crazed.

“An angel…”, someone cried.

Ryan tucked his wings away, but everyone kept coming closer. They had already seen him and what he was.

“Shane?!”

Shane looked around them like he first now had noticed their mad behavior.

“Wait, I’ve heard of this. People go crazy when they are in a fragile state and meet divinity...”

Jen was reaching up under Ryan’s shirt now, all of them trying to touch him, press their bodies against him. Even worse, they were undressing, wanting more skin contact. Ryan was pretty sure none of them would have done this if they were their normal selves.

“How do I stop them from swarming me?”

Ryan swatted away Steven’s hand, feeling more and more panicked. Shane grinned.

“Looks fine to me…”

“Shane!”

“Fine, fine. Free your wings and connect to your angel side, and then, give all of them a kiss. A little smooch, if you will.”

“Are you serious?”

Shane rested his hip against one of the undamaged pillars and crossed his arms. 

“Just trust me on this. Right on the lips. Aaaand… action!”

Shane did a clap with his hands, like a director. Ryan didn’t know what to believe, but he did it anyway. What choice did he have? His wings bumped against his friends and coworkers and he felt the light inside him fill him up. His anxiety melted away and he saw the people around him for what they were, hurt and in need of healing. He kissed them all, tasting their fear and worry and frustration, and removed it all with a touch. Ryan felt them being made whole, his powers satisfying them. The event before had left many of his friends with shattered minds, and he understood that in order to fix them, he needed to remove all of these events from their memories. Demons and angels were too much for some to handle, and if he left them dissonant, there could never be healing. So he removed all memories of the event, from their minds. He rose above them and saw all of them, and let them go only when he was sure that every one of them felt good again.

He landed and let them go, and they all promptly fell asleep, decked out on the floor. The cleaning crew would find them the next morning, and the party would go to Buzzfeed history as one of the best parties ever.

Ryan looked around, still filled with the light. He saw everything with clarity, how everything was connected. He saw how everything was broken and how it could be put together again. With a sweep of his hand, he watched how everything was put together again, moving into its proper place.

“Nice work,” he heard Shane’s voice behind him. 

Ryan turned towards the demon. He saw Shane, but through him, where he had mended him, and where there was still work to be done. And outside… Ryan could see, feel the world, outside the building. The bustling city of L.A., full of people needing mending, needing healing, needing help… They were so many. He felt an overwhelming need to fly to them, to give them what they needed.

Before he could, he could feel something, someone, touching him on the arm, and although it felt far away, he could feel it like lightning, emanating like a blanket around him, pulling him back to himself and to his body. Part of him didn't want to, there was som much still he could do, but he realized, as he returned to himself, that it would have killed him. It chilled him to the core, that he would have let himself get so thinly spread out that he could never have returned to himself again. It scared him, and he shook violently. Shane was holding him, he realized, and he clung to him like a drowning man clings to a lifeboat.

“Shane…”

Then, he was gone from the world, the exertion of power taking out its right. Shane took a look around them. The office looked like it used to. Shane smiled. Not bad for a nephilim who only recently discovered his powers. No wonder he was exhausted. The demon carried Ryan back home and put him down on their bed, and curled his body around him to protect him. He was very proud of his boyfriend.


	17. Conversations (with the devil)

“Anaq.”

“Forasss.”

She was sitting on top of a pillar, her exposed sinews stretched out as she regarded the torture of a recently deceased human. Foras came to stand beside her, his massive body not even reaching up to her shoulder. 

“Orobas… he seems bent on staying with the humans.”

“I ssee.”

“He has the help of a nephilim now. Not even a Leviathan is strong enough against them.”

Anaq sighed and rose. Her face did not betray her feelings, but her pace was quick as she jumped down and walked a bit from the torture, the wails making it hard to talk freely.

“Forass, thisss will not do. He isss connected to Hell, to hisss army, and they grow more resstlesss every day.”

Foras let out a low humm.

“Maybe if you hadn’t sent him up there…”

“Don’t put thisss on me, Forasss.”

Anaq’s voice was getting shrill, and Foras bored face shifted a little, to a defensive stance.

“I’m not saying you are to blame. But had you not granted his request, we would never be here.”

“I had no reassson to think he would want to sstay more than a couple of weekss and then be done with Earth.”

“Yet, here we are.”

Anaq’s eyes narrowed.

“Who elssse sharess thesse delussionss of yourss, that I would be partly responsssible for thiss?”

Foras swallowed.

“No one, Anaq.”

“Hmm.”

She waved at him to leave, and he scurried off quickly. She was still fuming as she turned back to the torture on display.

\----

“Aw, man, dude, last night was _sick_!”

Ryan gave Steven a watchful look. Steven had the same clothes as the day before, his hair and clothes all ruffled, but his eyes were shining.

“Suure,” Ryan said slowly. “It was a cool party.”

“Cool? Cool? It was awesome. Can’t believe you left early! Gabriel had tequila, and a whole bunch of us blacked out under the tables at the office…”

He lowered his voice. 

“All on top of each other.”

Ryan blushed.

“Really?” he tried, trying to sound convincing. 

He could tell he failed miserably, but truth be told he wasn’t feeling so hot, all drained from the night before. Ryan guessed that healing everyone else takes a toll on your own soul. At least Steven didn’t seem to remember what had happened, which should mean they all should be fine, and that was what was most important. Steven explained that the rest of them had gone home to change, but had seemed okay to him. Ryan was only half listening. He made it to his desk and gave Shane’s shoulder a squeeze. 

“Hey bud,” he said hoarsely.

“Ryan, what are you doing here, you look like shit.”

“Wow, thanks.”

Shane kissed his temple and helped him sit down. Ryan leaned his forehead against the cool plastic of the table and groaned.

“Seriously though, you should have stayed home.”

Ryan shook his head. 

“I needed to see that everything was back to the way it was. Let’s just have a normal, boring workday for once, okay?”

Shane nodded and patted Ryan’s hair lovingly. 

“Okay babe,” he said.

\---

The day was all in all normal. Ryan spilled some coffee in the lunchroom when going for his fifteenth cup that day, and Jazzmyne and Kirsten had changed clothes for a video, and things were all in all as normal as they ever were at their office.

Walking home, him and Shane ordered pizza and Ryan was curled up against Shane and asleep in under five minutes of eating. Shane zapped between channels but stopped when the TV started to speak to him. One minute Justin Bieber was singing he was sorry, and the next all the girls on screen was talking simultaneously. 

_[Come home, Orobas.]_

Shane tried changing the channel. The girls smiled. He tried turning it off. The girls were looking wicked, deformed, smiles too wide to be considered smiles.

“I was promised fifty years. Ask Anaq.”

_[You are too happy. And you haven’t turned the nephilim to our side.]_

The girls in the music video all cocked their heads at the same time, very unnaturally.

_[You have fallen for him. Isn’t that sweet?]_

“You know nothing of love.”

_[Perhaps. But I know you.]_

The voice was more distinct now, even though the demon had always known who it had belonged to. Shane sighed.

“I will come back. This is just a blink in the scope of the hundred million years we’ve been alive. Will you not give me this small, insignificant respite?”

The voice was firm now, and no longer patient.

 _[You belong to me!]_ it thundered through the mouths of a group of young girls, a shrill sound that echoed in his mind.

Shane looked down at the sleeping man in his arms.

“Are you... jealous, Luci?”

The girls all snorted and muttered excuses, but Shane wasn’t listening. 

“You won’t take this from me,” he continued. “I need him, and I need this.”

_[I won’t have to take him. Time will.]_

“Then why are you even here? Why do you care?”

The girls on screen quieted and just stared. Shane understood and huffed.

“No one else but you, huh? Do you need to own all of me? And even something like this, something that should be insignificant to you, the Ruler of Hell, becomes all-consuming, the only thing you care about?”

_[This insignificant being will not take you from me, Orobas.]_

Shane glanced down at Ryan.

“You never owned my heart, Lucifer. I'll return to you when the time comes, but until then, I'll remain.”

_[I will not allow it.]_

“I made a deal, Luci. Try to get around it.”

The girls pouted and then started dancing again, the music so loud that Ryan stirred.

“Schhh,” Shane said, brushing the hair out of his face. “I’ll turn it off.”

He did with ease, this time, and carried Ryan to bed, curling around him. He would never let him come to harm.


	18. Elijah

“Come on Ryan!”

“I’m scared.”

“I’ll catch you.”

“I still don’t know.”

“Trust me.”

They were standing in the middle of an abandoned construction site. It was two in the morning, and Shane was keeping a lookout for any human that might wander in and see them. Ryan was freezing, and being bare-chested didn’t help. He had climbed up to the second story of one of the half-built houses and was looking down with skepticism. His wings were folded out, and he felt glorious, but also scared.

“What if my wings aren’t good for flying?”

“That’s why you need to practice.”

Shane’s stomach lurched as he watched Ryan stand on the edge of the unfinished structure, but gave him an encouraging smile.

“Why do I need to learn anyway?”

“It’s a good defense if some demon comes to grab you.”

Shane smiled up at him. Ryan was getting ready to jump, he was starting to flap his wings.

“Why would I need defense?” he asked under his breath. “You said you’d always be here to protect me.”

Then he jumped. The nephilim took air and after steadying himself was able to take air, gliding and flapping higher and higher. It tired him out quickly though, so he swirled down and landed, somewhat graciously a couple of meters from the demon. 

“Well done,” the demon praised him.

“Thanks,” Ryan said. “You think that’s enough for tonight?”

He yawned, and Shane nodded. They zapped right back into bed, and Shane held Ryan close to warm him up. The angel was shivering a little, so Shane rolled him up in their bedding and curled himself around him.

“Why did you say that,” Ryan mumbled, half asleep, nuzzling closer to the demon’s massive body.

“Say what?”

Ryan took a breath and moved away so he could eye Shane suspiciously.

“If you were to go away, you would tell me, right?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Shane said. “I just want you to be able to take care of yourself.”

“But why would I need to?”

Shane shrugged.

“No reason,” he said. 

Ryan kept looking at him, but he was tired and wasn’t able to keep his eyes open. Shane held him close to hide his faltering smile.

“No reason at all.”

\---

Shane woke up to Ryan mouthing kisses against his jawline and neck. He hummed as he rolled the human up on top of him, their morning wood quickly hardening against one another. 

Shane loved Ryan in the morning, relaxed and warm against him, slow kisses trailing down their bodies…

“Ahem.”

They both jumped, and Ryan yelped. An unassuming man stood in the doorway, in a sleek gray blazer. The only reason Shane could tell he was a divine being was the slight glow around his head. 

“Ryan Bergara?”

“Yes?” Ryan said, under his breath.

“My apologies for not meeting you sooner, but your status as an angel has attracted some attention. I’ve been assigned as your mentor.”

The man held out a card, gave them a quick once over and carefully put it down on the bedside table with a slight nod. 

“We need to speak as soon as possible. My contact information is on that card. My apologies for disturbing your morning, gentlemen.”

Then the man was gone. Ryan looked at Shane, bewildered.

“Don’t look at me, he was one of yours,” the demon muttered.

Ryan shook his head and reached for the card.

“It just says Elijah,” he said and showed it to Shane. “Funny, I thought angels had weirder names.”

“He was a prophet, I think,” Shane said.

“What, you mean that guy is an actual person from the bible?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?”

Ryan shook his head and dropped the card back on the table. He still looked thoughtful and far away. Shane turned him over and slowly kissed his way down to his boyfriend’s crotch. When he looked up to make sure Ryan was in on it, he was pleased to see his eyes were blown, his breathing shallow. 

“Shane…,” he said, but his tone was needy and low, making Shane grin and shift so his demon tongue could envelop all of his boyfriend. Shane loved doing this, he loved tasting Ryan, knowing he was horny for him, his cock growing harder in his mouth. Shane licked the soft head and sucked Ryan inside him, down to the hilt, and didn’t let up until Ryan was arching and moaning his name. He made sure he left enough spit to keep palming and stroking Ryan’s shaft as he moved further back, holding his boyfriend up effortlessly and letting his tongue find the nephilim’s cleft. He licked around the rim, slowly at first, until Ryan squirmed, and his tongue moved inside, a little at a time. He looked up to watch Ryan’s face, and it was magnificent, he almost looked like he was praying, but it wasn’t to any god. He listened, and it was just his name spilling from Ryan’s lips, over and over again, _Shaneshaneshaneshaneshane_. He hummed appreciatively and continued to press inside. When Ryan came he screamed, coming all over Shane’s hand. He stayed still for a moment, just wallowing in the feeling. Shane licked some of the come from his hand, watching Ryan. He was beautiful like this, glistening with sweat, his skin supple and chest heaving. He looked strong and soft at the same time. Angelic.

Then he cracked one eye open.

“Come here, so I can suck you off.”

Shane felt a thrill down his spine. He’d take a foul-mouthed Ryan over angelic any day.


	19. Borrowed time

Ryan stumbled on some plastic wrapping. Shane laughed at him. 

“Hello?” Ryan called out into the empty parking lot. 

Ryan had called the number on Elijah’s card a few days before, and they had agreed to meet in what Ryan had thought was an actual building but turned out to be a dark, dank, run-down cellar garage in a shady part of town. He had felt hesitant to bring the demon to the meeting at first, but now he was really glad Shane was there. He stayed close as Shane half-teased him, half encouraged him to walk further.

“Call them again?”

“There’s no reception.”

“We could just leave.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Ryan bit his lip and was about to call it off and get out when the headlights of a car turned on and two figures became visible. The first one was the man they had met before, Elijah, and the other a woman, also in a gray suit.

“Ryan Bergara?” she said.

“Yes?” Ryan answered.

She took a step forward, a warm smile on her face, arms open as to embrace him. Then she saw Shane, and her whole demeanor transformed. 

“...you brought that, here?”

Ryan frowned. He could feel her influence wash over him, inviting, alluring. Belonging, completeness, safety... All he ever wanted. The way she looked at Shane made him reign himself in, and take a step back, closer to Shane. Shane seemed calm, but Ryan could tell he was bristling below the surface.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Ryan said, “of course I’d bring him.”

“Don’t you know what he is?” 

The woman began to raise her voice, but the man, Elijah, stopped her.

“Abby,” he said, and she shrank away, taking a couple of steps back, but the disturbed look on her face didn’t change.

“Forgive her,” the man said, addressing Ryan. “She isn’t used to demons.”

Ryan nodded, but the uneasy feeling in his stomach didn’t let up. 

“It’s very dark here, isn’t it?” Elijah said. “Why don’t we move somewhere...nicer?”

They were all in a corner booth now of what looked like a local diner. Shane had grabbed Ryan’s leg under the table, and now he released him slowly, steadying himself and glaring at Elijah and Abby over the broad wooden table. Abby hissed at him until Elijah put a hand on her shoulder and made her avert her eyes.

“Ah, much better.”

Elijah waved at the waitress and ordered them waffles and coffee. Ryan moved a little closer to Shane, his shoulders tensing for no discernible reason. Shane seemed just as tense.

“So, Ryan,” Elijah asked casually. ”How are you liking these new things so far? The wings, the powers?”

“It’s pretty weird,” Ryan said.

“We understand that your demon here has been helping you adapt to the changes?”

The tone made it sound like Shane was some kind of dangerous pet, like a wolf that Ryan had somehow been able to tame. He didn’t care for it.

“Well, yeah,” Ryan said, his tone icy, “ _Shane_ has been very helpful.”

“Good, good, that’s…”

Abby was staring again, it was very distracting. Elijah patted her on the leg.

“As I said, pay her no mind, she is just not used to…”

He did a sweeping motion towards them. Ryan felt the unease turn into something else, something akin to irritation. They reminded him of an ex’s parents, one being racist and the other diminishing it. Only the angels were openly condescending towards demons. Beside him, Shane’s hands had balled into fists.

“Tell me again what you want with me?” Ryan said, trying to steer the conversation back to safe waters.

“Ah, yes! We represent Heaven and the angels, and as your true heritage has presented itself, we offer to take you under our wings, so to speak…”

Elijah chuckled under his breath. Part of Ryan wanted to laugh with him. His influence was as powerful as Abby’s, beckoning him to be a part of their world, to belong, that he would be safe with them and find a place among them.

“...so what do you say, young man?”

They were both looking at him now, glowing slightly, fresh-faced, smooth, and frankly, beautiful. Not a hair out of place, not a crooked tooth or dry patch of skin, on either of them. Would he look and feel as perfect if he accepted? He felt spellbound, or maybe like a deer in headlights.

“What about Shane?” he blurted out, to keep himself level.

Their smiles faltered just a bit.

“What _about_ Shane?” Abby asked.

“Will he be able to come with me?” Ryan asked, dragging himself out from under their enchanting eyes. “He has a soul.”

Beside him, he could hear Shane take a deep breath. It sounded like he was relieved. Elijah looked speechless, but before he could gather himself, Abby gave Shane a once-over and snorted.

“That thing?” she said. “It could never reach heaven if it tried for a billion years!”

That was all Ryan needed. He grabbed Shane’s hand and stood up. Elijah reached for him, he could hear a voice in his head, saying something about “regret” and “think about what you’re doing” but Ryan was done listening. 

 

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m good!” he shouted, dragging Shane behind him and ran out of the diner. 

They were suddenly outside the parking garage again, and it was raining. Ryan pulled his hood up and glanced over at Shane, who just stared at him.

“So…,” the angel said, shrugging. “Heaven’s not for me, after all.”

Shane moved in close and hugged him. 

“Do you realize what you just gave up?” he murmured against Ryan’s hair.

“I could feel it,” Ryan said, nuzzling into Shane’s chest. “It felt good, but I love you more.”

Shane pulled away a little so he could look Ryan in the eyes.

“You love me?” he said, serious this time.

Ryan could feel his cheeks warm.

“Yeah, I love you,” he said.

The demon nodded pensively.

“I love you too.”

There was a swoosh, and they were home again. They both grabbed a beer and sat on the sofa, Ryan leaning against Shane with a sigh. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Shane asked.

“Even if I didn’t choose them now, they will still wait for me when I die, right?” 

“If you can die.” 

Shane took a swig from his bottle. Ryan rolled his eyes. 

“Well, even so, you have to return to Hell at some point, right?”

Shane looked at Ryan, and the nephilim blushed.

“I sort of overheard your conversation with that demon, Foras.”

Shane rubbed his forehead.

“I have some time, but yes, after a while, I need to go back.”

“Fifty years is a long time,” Ryan said. “We’ll think of something.”

“Yeah, you’re right. We’ll find our own way.”

Ryan smiled wide and held out the beer bottle. They clinked their beverages together. Shane smiled too. 

Fuck the world. If he could spend time with Ryan, it was worth anything that would come next.


	20. Ignition

It hit Shane in the middle of a meeting. Their boss was just congratulating them on a job well done with Buzzfeed Unsolved, and Shane watched Ryan blush and deny that he had anything to do with it, praising the viewers instead. Shane was looking at Ryan, admiring how beautiful he was when he smiled, his face alight and eyes crinkling adorably around his eyes.

Shane needed to tell him, how beautiful he was, he needed to be close, wanted to glue his body to the angel’s, taste his neck, lick his skin, he wanted, wanted…

“Eh, Shane?”

Shane had involuntarily moved closer to Ryan and leaned in so their sides were touching, tucking his nose into his boyfriend’s hair. He detangled himself even though all of his senses screamed at him to stay.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

He couldn’t care less if he was fired, but their work was important to Ryan and so, it was important to him. He could make the boss hire him back, of course, but it seemed easier to just stay on their boss’s good side and lay low. 

“If there wasn’t anything else…?” Ryan asked delicately.

Their boss shook his head and they excused themselves, the nephilim almost dragging the demon with him as Shane clung to him. They made it to the bathrooms and fell into one of the stalls as the taller man whimpered, pressing his groin against the angel’s hip.

“ _I need…!_ ” Shane growled, shifting right there, crowding Ryan in the stall. His eyes were blown, his length half hard and heavy between them. “ _I need-!_ ” 

The rest of it came out as guttural sounds that Ryan didn’t understand the meaning of, even though he got the gist of it. He licked his dry lips, wanting to give into it, feeling a thrill down his spine as he thought of Shane inside him. But they were still at work. The demon’s claws were digging into the weak plastic on both sides of him. If anyone would come in, they would see Shane’s head poke out. 

“We’re still at work, you need to look human here, Shane,” Ryan hissed. “Please?”

Shane closed his eyes and shifted, but his eyes didn’t change, staying pitch black. Ryan could feel the heat rolling off his skin, and swallowed. Shane was on him a moment later, crushing him against the bathroom stall, making the hinges on the door squeak, licking his neck and ear. Ryan wiggled in his grip but the demon didn’t let up, finding a spot that made him squirm and pant. Ryan felt Shane press against his thigh and could feel his own madness begin to unfurl, becoming pliant and willing in the demon’s arms. He began to moan, he wanted Shane closer, inside…

Shane pushed a finger inside him, covered in his spit, and Ryan didn’t care, he could take it, he wanted it. Something in Shane’s demeanor changed, and he took a step back to look at Ryan like he saw him for the first time. Then he pulled out and collected himself.

“This won’t do,” he muttered and disappeared. 

Ryan looked around, bewildered. A second later, Shane was back, lube in his hand.

“Where did that come from?” Ryan asked breathlessly as the demon covered his fingers.

“Home,” Shane said roughly and circled his hand back in between Ryan’s legs.

“Home? Why didn’t you…?”

Shane breached him, finding the perfect spot inside the angel, and Ryan was unable to think, unable to speak, as Shane opened him up. He closed his eyes, the feeling overwhelming.

“You were saying…?” Shane asked as he added a second finger.

“Why- why don’t- you just take us home?” Ryan panted.

Shane quieted for a second before looking sheepish.

“Didn’t think of that… you are very distracting.”

He kept opening Ryan up though, not getting ready to go anywhere.

“Ah, please don’t stop,” Ryan said, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

He couldn’t care less where they were at the moment, the voice that tried to warn him that it would be bad if they were seen silenced by the overwhelming need to be penetrated. He whined, hooking his feet together behind Shane and pushing down on his fingers. Shane growled again, a possessive sound. Ryan felt a sudden need to do the same, his wings extending to shroud them both in gray softness. Shane blinked when he felt it, and the growl turned content. He moved his fingers slowly, lazily, opening Ryan up more and more, and Ryan realized he was making him ready for all of him, not just the knock-off he was sporting in his human form. He was suddenly hyper-aware of someone entering the bathroom they were in, the door opening.

“Shane,” he hissed, “get us home, now.”

Shane grabbed him close, there was a lurch in Ryan’s gut, and then they were home, on the bed, and Ryan was crowded by the demon’s real body. He draped his wings around them again, desperate for contact, pushing down on Shane’s fingers, longer and broader now. He wanted more. So much more. He nudged at the demon, wanting him inside, and he barely did before the fingers were gone and the blunt head pushed against him. He was hot, like an iron rod, and Ryan held his breath as the big head passed his rim. The stretch knocked the breath out of him, it felt like an eternity before he could gasp for air and look up at the demon through his feathers. Shane looked reverent like he couldn’t believe he was allowed this, and then he started to move, long, slow strokes that filled Ryan up more and more, and made him see stars. He could feel himself grow harder as there seemed to be no end to the demon’s length. He felt confident he could take all of him, even as he started to shiver slightly. Then the demon bottomed out, and Ryan took a deep breath. 

Shane’s head was thrown back, his hands barely holding Ryan up. The nephilim moved and used his wings to steady himself as he sat up in Shane’s lap. He started moving his body up and down, and Shane was panting as much as him, rolling his body backward so Ryan was on top. Shane stroked Ryan’s wings, and it sent thrills down his back, making him shiver and mess up his rhythm. When Shane placed a palm on his cock, that was it, Ryan could feel himself come like an explosion, sinking down and convulsing around the demon dick in his ass. Shane was muttering in that guttural tongue again, arching as he came deep inside Ryan, filling him with warmth. It just kept going, more and more heat, until it leaked out of him and down between their legs. Shane’s eyes were closed and he looked like he might be sleeping, but his cock was still hard, effectively keeping Ryan impaled and in place. 

The nephilim thought he would be sated after coming, but the need was still very much there, so after giving them a few moments, Ryan experimentally rocked back on the length inside him, sending new thrills down his spine. Shane still looked out of it, but the movement was too delicious to ignore, and Ryan did it again, angling himself so he rubbed against the right spot. He could feel Shane respond, twitching inside him, and as he moved faster, Shane roared and grabbed his hips so he could push up into Ryan as well. They both came again a second later, more of Shane’s hot semen filling Ryan up, much of it leaking out but also staying inside. Ryan could almost see the outline of Shane’s cock on his stomach, and he could definitely feel it when placing a hand on his abdomen. He pushed against it with his fingers and Shane panted harder, whining, sensitive but still hard. Ryan rolled his hips against his demon boyfriend, still so needy for more… The motion sparked a new spark of want, and he rubbed faster, a hand on his stomach feeling the head of the massive dick move inside him. Shane rolled up so they were face to face again and sucked on his neck, and Ryan felt himself arch and moan loudly as he came on Shane’s chest and was filled with more warm fluids in return.

This time Shane’s cock deflated enough for them to slip free from each other, followed by a burst of semen. Ryan knew he should have felt sated, more than so, but he kept feeling like he had an itch that needed to be scratched. He needed more. More of Shane. He picked up the forgotten lube from Shane’s discarded clothes and held it up for the demon to see. Shane just nodded eagerly as Ryan slicked his hand up. The breach was smooth, and Shane was already pulsing with want. As he pushed further inside, Shane’s head fell backward and he muttered in that foreign language again, almost like delirium. Ryan found a small bundle of nerves inside and pushed against it, making the demon clench his fists and let out a long growl, making the angel smile triumphantly. He couldn’t wait any longer. Removing his fingers made Shane hiss, but Ryan nudged him to turn over and Shane so rapidly, rising his ass up slightly, the glistening opening ready for him. Ryan paused, it was almost too much, but Shane’s impatient sounds took him back to the task at hand and he guided himself to him and sank inside.

It was just what he needed, the warm tight walls pulsing around him, and he stayed still for a breath before moving.

“Is this okay?” he asked Shane, but the demon just moaned his response, pushing back against him. Ryan grabbed Shane’s hips and moved faster, deeper. He felt tingly and warm all over, but especially where they connected. He remembered the feeling of Shane inside him and moaned. He reached for Shane’s cock and draped himself and his wings around them. His boyfriend was rock hard and already leaking, and Ryan only needed to touch him for Shane’s insides to convulse and tighten as he came and tripped Ryan over the edge as well. He felt a little more sated this time, laying on his stomach and panting, wings folded to his sides. 

Ryan sighed as Shane pressed a hand between his shoulder blades, but instead of moving them down to his butt, the demon just started to lovingly stroke his wings, paying them more attention than he had ever done before. They felt sensitive, at first, and then it started to feel good, and Ryan felt desperate for some friction by the time Shane had reached the wingtips. Shane put one of the wings in his mouth, circling the end with his tongue, and reached to push a finger into Ryan. Ryan rocked back, feeling his rim opening up, still slick with semen and lube from before. As Shane pushed a second finger in, he moaned loudly, already wishing he was filled up by his demon boyfriend again.


	21. Simple addition

Shane was in the bathroom when he first noticed. A small bump on his otherwise lean body, right under where his navel should have been. He studied it in the mirror for a second and sighed.

“Crap.”

He knew that it was a possibility, of course. Technically, angels and demons were the same otherworldly species, derivatives of the body of what some religions called gods. Demons weren’t male or female, they just...were. He should have been more careful. Too late for that now.

Shane touched his stomach gently and placed his palm over the new life growing inside him. When he knew it was there, he could feel it, growing rapidly. Demon spawn grew fast, they took only about a third of what a human would. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed sooner. 

He shifted, and the bump became even more pronounced in his human form. Begrudgingly, he put on a large shirt and stomped out of the bathroom.

“Shane?”

Ryan raised his head as Shane sat down, still mulling over his newfound state. 

“You look pale, babe.”

Shane tried to look reassuring as he barely was able to meet Ryan’s eyes.

“I’m pregnant,” he muttered.

Ryan’s eyes grew big. Shane felt himself shrivel away a little. In his experience, this was something undesirable for the father of a child. Something that made Shane unattractive until “it” was taken care of. Part of him knew Ryan was unlikely to reel away in disgust, and that was why he didn’t keep the thing inside him a secret, but another part of him was sure the nephilim would reject him. Still, this wasn’t something that could be hidden for long anyway, and Shane didn’t want to keep secrets from Ryan. 

“Shane…” Ryan said, and his eyes were so soft and wet and full of love. The nephilim looked like he was about to cry.

“I didn’t even know you could…”

“Little known fact, actually,” Shane supplied, his lips tight. 

He wasn’t sure what was going on, but at least Ryan didn’t look like he was disgusted, and that was a win in his book. He started to feel all gooey inside too, just over the fact that Ryan was moving closer instead of further away. Still, he needed to fill Ryan in on all the implications.

“I’m not sure this has happened before,” he said, keeping his voice low to make it less shaky, “an angel and a demon, I mean. I’m not sure what it is. Demons are notorious for being sexual creatures, but I don’t even know about the angels. I know demons are all from Lucifer, and Lucifer is an angel, so…”

“Shane…” Ryan said, real tears in his eyes. “It’s our baby.”

Baby. Not “spawn”, or “offspring”. The word struck a chord somewhere deep inside Shane. Painful memories welled up inside him, dangerously close to the surface.

“Whatever happens,” Ryan continued, “it’s a mix of both of us. It will be alright.”

Ryan had moved closer, and though Shane’s demon form couldn’t cry, his human form somehow could, and he noticed only because Ryan kissed his cheek, and he could feel the sticky salt against his skin. Shane could feel the tightly coiled memories rush his mind: Lucifer, big and looming, the burning hot pain, the aftermath before he had learned how to please him with his mouth and take the right precautions to make sure it didn’t happen again. How he had rose through the ranks as Lucifer’s most beloved even though he was no one, how he had had to appease their anger too, for millennia, until he had armies of his own spawn under him, fighting and dying and making more of themselves until he was so far removed from all of them he was nothing more than a living breathing ancestor, an ancient reminder of what they once was. He had forgotten what it was like, he had forgotten how it felt to be of physical use, how his body could be a tool to bring forth life. It had been so long ago and connected to so much grief. 

This time was different though, he could feel it in every fiber of his being. Ryan’s expression, through the tears, was happy, and proud and protective of the life he harbored. It was already different as he looked around the sunlit apartment, the soft earth colored textiles, the blue sky outside. He felt a strange thrill in his stomach. Hope.

Ryan looked at him, not crying, just moved to tears. 

“Everything that has happened these past few years has been so strange. So much, good and bad, and I knew normal didn’t apply to our relationship, but this... This is wonderful, Shane. You know that, right?”

Shane nodded, the words getting stuck in his throat. Ryan seemed to notice he wasn’t as thrilled and frowned.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

Shane cleared his throat. 

“I just… I’ve been here before, with vastly different results.”

Ryan stared at him.

“You mean...you’ve been pregnant before?”

“A long time ago. I… it was always seen as a nuisance.”

Shane looked away. Ryan straightened his back.

“Shane. I just gave up heaven because they wouldn’t let you in. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t think we’d handle having a baby?”

Shane looked at Ryan with a nonplussed expression.

“A really, really bad one,” the demon said, with a small smile.

Ryan grinned.

“Right?”

His face lit up.

“We need to baby-proof everything,” he said excitedly. “And we need to get lots of stuff, like a crib and a baby björn and…”

Shane watched Ryan go off, and felt the tension in his shoulders ease monumentally. This might not be so bad after all.


	22. There can be miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worry and angst about becoming parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. Sometimes, life is stranger than fiction.

Shane had been pregnant before. He was a little out of practice, yes, but he had a pretty good memory of what it had been like, bringing the armies of hell forth, quite literally. Sometimes several at the time. He had not, however, ever been pregnant with an angel’s child before. Or even something close to human.

Shane considered this, calmly, as he nibbled on another piece of charcoal from the big paper bag marked ‘BBQ’ in his hands. He had been craving the burnt pieces of wood for well over a month now. Though Ryan had assured him it wasn’t unusual some pregnant humans was craving weird stuff like toothpaste, potting soil or even bricks, he was starting to give Shane worried looks. Shane chowed down on the briquettes like they were a particularly tasty brand of popcorn. Ryan had made some attempts at making Shane stop buying the cheapest kind at the nearest gas station at least, opting for some purer versions of coal he found online. 

“Can’t, you know, all the additives and stuff be bad for the baby?” the nephilim asked nervously.

Shane had shrugged and kept munching, his teeth black as he answered. 

“They’re usually pretty tough,” he had stated, feigning disinterest.

To be fair, Shane was feeling kind of detached from the whole thing. He had never had any issues with birthing strong spawn before. He had been able to deliver after being kicked, raped, thrown around, almost drowned once. He didn’t feel like telling Ryan, didn’t want him to feel pity for the demon. Compared to all that, a little charcoal wouldn’t hurt. Ryan kept fuzzing, and as time went on Shane secretly started to find it endearing. The way he stroked Shane’s belly, careful and with a soft smile on his face, was refreshingly different from what the demon was used to. 

The baby stayed in a little longer than he remembered the others had, though. Around three months after he first had noticed the small change in his body, Shane was way bigger than he had expected to be, and still no sign of contractions. If he had been expecting in Hell, the new life would have already been out of him, and more or less able to take care of itself. 

“What do they look like?” Ryan had asked, always curious about Shane and his life in Hell.

Shane thought about it, what to compare the devil’s spawn to. 

“You know those naked cats people with allergies have? Wrinkled skin, big eyes, sharp claws, and teeth?” 

“Uh-huh?”

“Like that but with some parts exchanged for hoofs or a beak or wings. Some of my boys looked like little horses with razor-sharp claws. All covered in blood and clumps of other things, but still, you know…”

Shane trailed off, a little lump in his throat.

“You miss them.”

It wasn’t a question. Shane shook his head and took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure why he felt so emotional, all of a sudden. Maybe the infamous pregnancy hormones were affecting him. 

“They are part of that place now,” Shane said, clearing his throat, ”most of them don’t even know that I’m their progenitor. They only care that Lucifer was their father. He is the one that matter.”

Ryan looked at his boyfriend. His gaze trailed down his body. There was something in his eyes, something hard and glowing. 

“You matter too, you know.”

The nephilim put a hand on the demon’s stomach. 

“We’ll figure out a way so that you don’t have to go back there. I promise.”

Shane looked at Ryan and knew he meant it. He also knew it would be nearly impossible to keep him from going back, eventually, but he didn’t want Ryan to know. Shane didn’t want to argue, he just wanted to stay close and not worry right now, and he was about to say as much when he suddenly felt a movement inside. 

He could tell Ryan felt it too. Shane watched his boyfriend’s eyes grow big and excited. 

“Was that…?”

“I don’t know,” Shane gasped. “This part is new territory for me too.”

They waited, but the new life inside the demon seemed content to have made itself known, and stayed still. 

“Maybe we... spooked it?” Shane murmured after a while. 

Ryan smiled and kept his hand on Shane’s belly as he reached up to kiss him. 

“You are beautiful and I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.” Shane smiled back.

—-

After that first time, Shane took a liking to the new life. Before, he had regarded it as a necessary evil, something he just had to bear. Now he actually felt curious, and a little worried. It had already stayed in longer than any of the others. Would he carry it for nine months like the humans? Would he swell up? What would it look like when it was outside of him? Would it be able to speak? Walk? Fly?

Ryan had laughed when he had asked him if human babies could speak when they were born. When Shane had just looked at him, he had shut up fast.

“Oh my god, you’re serious. No, Shane, they are practically helpless until about, I don’t know, at least two? By then they talk and walk and stuff…”

“I see, so after two months…”

“Two years.”

“ _Years?!_ ”

Shane was staring at Ryan, who nodded gently.

“My sister has a kid, you’ve met him.”

“But, it, he was so... small!”

“Well, he’s six years.”

Shane looked at Ryan like he had grown a third arm. After regaining his composure, Shane kept asking.

“Who pays her bills?”

Shane knew most people needed money, for food, mostly. But he wasn’t sure anymore.

“She works, Shane, she’s a nurse, I’ve told you...”

“So does he accompany her to the hospital, to learn her craft?”

Ryan smiled at the demon. He was trying hard to wrap his head around this, Ryan could tell.

“No. He goes to daycare while she’s at work.”

“She leaves her progeny in the company of strangers?”

Shane looked horrified. Ryan looked at him, a mix of love and frustration wafting off him reminding Shane that this was something he should be aware of.

“Yes, Shane, you big goof. It’s what people do.”

Shane instinctively put a protective arm around his midsection.

“I will never leave our child to anyone else,” he announced.

Ryan sighed, bemused.

“I don’t know,” he tried to joke. “I’ve heard that they’re a handful, especially at two...”

“And you’d want them to be chastised by a stranger rather than yourself?” Shane snorted.

Ryan just looked at him.

“I don’t know, Shane,” he said, quieter this time. “I’m just saying, like… don’t knock it ‘til you tried it.”

“Ryan, you seem to forget that, but I have had children, and so I have tried it. I was young then, and I had zero control over what happened, and now that I have a choice… I won’t abandon this one if I can help it. It’s ours, and as long as I can, won’t let anything happen to it...”

The human nodded and moved closer. This was the most he had heard Shane speak in a while. Shane bit his lip. 

“Luci was never there like you’ve been, and now I know it’ll at least have one parent who is going to be able to be there for it-”

Shane shut himself up. Ryan looked up at him, affronted.

“Wait, who are you talking about?” he stuttered. “I will always be there for our baby, no matter what! You know that- I can’t believe you don’t-!”

Nononono, Shane thought, wrong, he has got it all wrong.

“Ryan, Ryan,” Shane said, panicking, moving closer to embrace his boyfriend, “I know YOU will!”

Ryan pushed away from him, bunching up his shirt in his hands but still not nuzzling closer like he usually did. Shane cursed himself and his big mouth and kept his lips sealed, waiting for Ryan to catch up. 

“If you know that, then who did you mean?”

Ryan was angry. Shane couldn’t help to look down, his eyes filling up with tears. Curse this body and curse all of it! 

He turned to hide his face, forgetting he had one in his demon form too. Even worse, he had eyes, that cried. For the first time in a year, Orobas longed for his old horse skull.

Ryan was speaking again, and Shane’s jumbled mind focused back in on him, the only being that mattered.

“You think you won’t be here for them? Shane, we’ll figure it out!”

“You keep saying that,” Shane muttered, “and I love how much you believe it, but you forget that I’ve met Lucifer, and I’ve never seen him lose, to anyone.”

Ryan looked up at him, the demon could see it in the corner of his eye. He felt woozy, just talking about Luci. The baby kicked and he put a hand against his splotchy skin and watched the little pouch between his rib cage and pelvis kick around. 

“Doesn’t like us arguing huh?” he said to the little creature pounding away at his spine. Its punches were strong, and he felt sad and proud at the same time. 

“Look, Shane,” Ryan said quietly. “I will figure it out. But it hurts like hell when you just give up like that. Just… believe in me. Believe that I will make this alright, that I will find a solution so you don’t ever have to go back, okay?”

Shane looked at Ryan, wanting so badly to hope.

“Yes, of course.”

“That _is_ what you want, isn’t it?”

Shane actually felt the rush of Ryan’s feelings crash over him. Anxiety, worry, love and hope, all mixed into one beautiful batch that washed away Shane’s own insecurities in the blink of an eye. He had to trust in Ryan, he realized. There was no other option. Believing in him, even if they failed, was better than any other alternative. 

The demon, formally known as Orobas, and more recently as Shane crouched down so he was at face level with his human boyfriend. 

“More than anything that has ever been or will be,” he assured him, keeping his eyes locked on his lover’s this time. 

Ryan’s relieved, beaming smile dazzled him and Shane couldn’t help but grin back. This time Ryan nuzzled close, hugging him tightly and hiding his face in the crook of Shane’s sinewy neck.

“I love you, Ryan,” Shane murmured, hugging the little human as close as he could.


	23. Crazy strong, baby

They were about ready to leave for the weekend when Shane’s knees buckled. He fell against the wall of his workspace, his knuckles white from gripping the separating screen so hard. The demon felt weak, something he wasn’t used to. He clutched at his oversized hoodie and called out to the only person he trusted.

“Ry…” he gasped.

Ryan stood a few feet away, talking and laughing with some of their camera crew. His smile fell when he turned around and saw Shane struggle. Ryan knew he wouldn’t show he was in pain like this if it wasn’t serious. 

Shane fell all the way to the floor before Ryan got to him. Ryan grabbed Shane’s shoulders, feeling an intense surge of panic rise within him. Was Shane okay? Had the demons finally gotten to them? And the baby?

Voices buzzed around him, crowded them, and Ryan didn’t pay any attention until one said:

“I’m calling nine-one-one!”

“No, wait!” Ryan heard himself say. “Don’t call, they can’t help...”

Everything went quiet. Ryan’s breath came out in little frenzied hisses. How would he explain to them that nothing good would come of it, that it only meant he had to wipe everyone’s minds and he didn’t feel like kissing them all right now?

“He’s just… this happens all the time,” Ryan said, clenching his jaw and looking around.

A guy that was fairly new to the team stared down at him, brow furrowed.

“He looks like my brother when he has an allergic reaction. Is that what you mean?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryan said, “thank you, Jimmy, that’s what he has, yes, he just needs a little peace and quiet…”

Shane groaned a little and took a deep breath.

“I don’t know man,” Jimmy said and crouched down, “looks like he is going into anaphylactic shock.”

“What, no, come on, he just…”

“Does he have an EpiPen?”

Ryan’s ears felt like they were full of cotton, and so was his mouth. He could barely understand what Jimmy was saying. 

“No, no…” was all he could muster.

Then everything happened really quickly: Jimmy was given something, out of the periphery of Ryan’s sight, and the next thing he knew there was a fucking needle sticking out of Shane’s leg. The next second, Shane stopped breathing completely, and then he jolted up and almost struck Ryan in the head. He put a hand on his stomach and sighed in relief. Then he noticed all the people standing around him and turned. When he saw Ryan he grinned.

“Ryan, I… why are you crying?”

Ryan let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. It came out as a sob.

“I-I don’t kno-ow what you’re talking abo-out…”

Shane got up, on shaky legs.

“You alright, man?” Jimmy said. “You looked like a goner for a while.”

Shane shot the still wrecked Ryan a glance and nodded. 

“Couldn’t be better.”

He looked down at his leg. 

“Ouch. What’s this?”

Jimmy pulled the EpiPen out.

“Ryan said you didn’t need it, but I figured…”

“Next time, you should probably listen to him.”

Jimmy shut himself up. It had worked, but he could sense he wasn’t being rewarded for it. After making sure he was okay, their other friends and co-workers stepped away so Shane and Ryan could walk out to the bus stop. They hadn’t used the car in months, but now they were watched, and couldn’t just zap out of there. It was late, and no one else was standing there, so at least they could whisper, holding each other close.

“What happened?” Ryan murmured. “You were just out. I’ve never been so scared.”

“You sure about that?”

“Shut up, how can you joke at a time like this? Jimmy had to shoot you up with adrenaline in the leg!”

“At least it wasn’t heroine,” Shane mused.

Ryan rubbed his face, still a little wet from him crying over the idiot next to him. 

“I should have let them call the hospital,” he said.

“I might have liked it,” Shane mused. “I would probably have been a sensation, the first pregnant man in history.”

“Until they test your blood.”

“They wouldn’t be able to, it would eat its way through all those flimsy plastic and glass tubes.”

“Ah, and that wouldn’t make them suspicious?”

“I’ll just tell them I’m a demon.”

Ryan wheezed with laughter, unable to help himself.

“They put you in a mental hospital. You’d be kept with a bunch of crazy people.”

“Sounds like a walk in the park compared to Hell.”

Ryan sobered up a little. He leaned towards Shane, who wrapped his arms around him.

“Why did it happen?” Ryan asked. “You scared me. I thought it might be the demons or something.”

“No, I don’t think so. I think it was, for lack of a better term, a kick.”

“Kick?”

“I think it was like a mental kick. From the baby. I wasn’t prepared, that’s all.”

Ryan still didn’t understand.

“You mean, like, that the baby has, what? Some kind of mind powers? And they were just trying it out?”

“Something like that.”

Shane shrugged.

“Huh.”

Shane spread his fingers over his slightly protruding stomach. His smile was soft and warm as he ran his other hand down Ryan’s back and let it settle on the small of his back.

“We are making a crazy strong baby, Ry.”


	24. Birth

Shane was at the supermarket when he started to feel the contractions. At first, he just thought it was the burrito he had two hours before, but it didn’t relent, pulsating, searing pain down his midsection. He slowly walked back to the apartment in order to not let the blood seep out too much, thanking whoever was listening for the brilliant idea to wear black pants today. As Shane shut the door to the elevator he could feel the trickles of blood escaping and start to run down his legs. With a long tirade of swears, the demon zapped himself and his wares into the hallway of his and Ryan’s apartment. Ryan was in the living room on his phone, none the wiser.

“Hey, Shane did you remember - OH MY GOD!”

Ryan rushed over to him with a shriek. Shane handed him the bags and some toilet paper. 

“Get me some towels, will you?” he said calmly. “Preferably old and dark. I’ll be in the bedroom.”

Ryan swallowed and frantically ran to get what the demon had asked for. Shane carefully took off his shoes and made his way to their bed, trying not to bump into anything or leave as little of a blood trail as possible. His legs were tightly pressed together, and sticky with blood. He could feel his skin crawl, ready to transform, and he did, crouching under the ceiling as Ryan returned. He would have smiled at Ryan’s panicked expression if the pain weren’t so great. As soon as the towels were laid out, the demon climbed up and planted his feet and claws into the mattress. He was used to giving birth, but he had had this one inside him for a longer time. It was going to be big. Blood gushed out of him as he tugged his knees apart, and ground down. He could see it move, the creature in the opaque sack inside him. He was curious what it would look like, this baby of theirs, and soon they would see it. The demon looked for Ryan. He found him next to him on the bed, on his knees, arms stretched out. 

“Need anything else?” Ryan said, eager to help.

“When it’s born, I need you to take care of it so I can rest,” Shane rumbled through gritted teeth.

There was this weird feeling washing over Shane, from the knowledge that he wasn’t alone in this, that Ryan would be there too. It gave him strength, though he already felt exhausted from what he knew was coming, to bear down again, his whole body clenching. Something moved down a little, but it wasn’t near enough, and then he had to breathe, before doing it all again. It hurt. He bled. Shane could feel his feet become wet. Some humans would risk their lives for a few drops of what flowed in his veins, and he took some joy in that it wasn’t made to make some rich human inhumanly stronger but instead to bring forth his and Ryan’s child. Finally, the lump inside him slipped further down, and he could hear Ryan gasp.

“I think... I see something...”

Shane pushed again, blood staining his hands now and the hoodie he was still wearing. He reached inside, pushing at the deflated sack, and with a squelching sound, the baby’s head slipped free, and with one last exhausted push, the shoulders and the rest of the body were out too. For one second, it was quiet, and then there was a scream, almost shattering their eardrums. Shane knew more than they had heard, but he was too tired to care as he picked the little blood covered creature up and pressed it against his chest. The demon closed his eyes, fell back and almost hit his head on the wall behind him. Ryan seemed frozen in place. The demon stroked the little one, feeling it move feebly and took a deep breath. It seemed to be more like a human baby right now, not even able to hold up its head. It only had hair on the head, but it was thick and dark, like Ryan’s. Its eyes were still closed. Shane felt his heart swell, he snuggled in closer. Inside his heart, he felt a new space grow alongside Ryan’s, where he would store the infinite love he had for this new life. He put his nose to the crown of its head and inhaled, memorizing the scent. When Ryan came to sit next to him, mindful of the blood, he kissed him sloppily, exhausted but thankful that he had given him the chance to feel this again. The demon had a hard time keeping his eyes open though, aching with sleep. Shane carefully transferred the baby into Ryan’s arms and leaned on his shoulder, one massive hand still on the baby’s leg and side.

“Go to sleep Shane,” Ryan whispered, and Shane let his eyes fall shut. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was the face of his and Ryan’s child.

—-

There was a deep rumble in the pits of Hell, so distracting that Anaq lifted her head from the half eaten, still screaming human she was currently devouring. She looked up at the sky. This wasn’t good. 

“Orobasss,” she whispered. “What did you do…?”

A little rat sized demon scuttled across the broken marble towards her meal. Anaq grabbed its tiny body and squeezed until there was a sickening crunch between her bony fingers. It did nothing to relieve the tension she felt. 

“That’s it,” she hissed.

Orobas had been disobedient for the last time. Anaq stood and pulled one of the legs off the still wailing human in front of her. It would be a nice offering to the prince. The demon started walking. She needed to see Lucifer.


	25. To bide one's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born. Also, Lucifer finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about this being an RPF, I generally hate those, but I couldn't help myself. Also sorry it's taking me so long to release new chapters, but, you know, life happens.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, and thanks for the comments. Please keep them coming :)

The baby sneezed. Ryan picked her up and put her on his shoulder. 

“Hey baby,” he murmured, minding her head.

Ryan had given her a bath in the sink and wrapped her in one of his old t-shirts. When Shane woke up he would go down to the corner store and get some diapers. He couldn’t believe they hadn’t gotten that before but after all of Shane’s stories about how his kids usually behaved he knew why. They had been expecting… something else.

Looking at her now, the ideas and fears were already fading. She looked like a perfectly normal, healthy baby. No wings or tail, and definitely no claws, fangs or hooves. She was small, her eyes were still closed, and a dark thick head of hair was showing now that Ryan had washed all the gunk off her. Her hands and toes were really small, and Ryan felt like his heart was swelling every time he looked at her. She was adorable and cute, and his. Theirs. Their baby. He brought her close and sniffed her hair. He couldn’t wait for Shane to wake up from his rest and meet her.

\---

In Hell, Anaq was standing in front of a giant set of doors. They were pushed open by a hundred demons, and she was tapping her foot impatiently. The first time, it had been awesome, a feast for the eye to watch the gigantic doors open, granting her access into the halls of power. Now, she was older, and tired of waiting for her chance to bring Lucifer the urgent news.

As soon as the doors were open enough of a slit for her and her offering to slip through, she walked past all of the moaning and struggling demons and stepped inside the darkness. Far up ahead, she could see the glowing eyes of her king, on the throne of bones he had built centuries ago.

“Speak!” his voice boomed, nearly ripping her flesh off with its might.

Anaq laid down her offering.

“All hail the Devil, Lucifer, King of the Underworld! I bring news of your subject, Orobas!”

She had to use all her force to shout up at him. Another demon grabbed the meat she had provided and ran it up the throne. For what felt like an eternity, there was no sound. The Halls were dead silent, but Anaq knew that they were not alone. Along the walls waited wives, concubines, generals and princes of Hell, all equally as silent as her. They had been taught how to behave at an audience. If they made a sound, they were just as replaceable as anyone. If Lucifer was displeased with the message Anaq brought if they were given the word, the demons around her would spring from the walls and tear her apart. She was silent.

“Speak.”

The sound was more measured now. Anaq could feel the eyes on her and did her best not to shiver.

“Orobas has brought forth a child.”

Silence again. Anaq tried to even still her pulsing blood from making that low sloshing noise.

“I know.”

Anaq dragged in a slow breath.

“There is more.”

The feel of the Devil’s eyes on her was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

“More?”

Anaq swallowed.

“He made this child with a nephilim. It’s a girl.”

She felt the growl in her bones. Now she couldn’t help the shivers that spread along her limbs, making her fall to her knees on the hard stone floor.

“Please…”

_Don’t kill the messenger._

She could feel him speak in her mind and took a deep, stuttering breath.

_What do you propose?”_

Anaq kept her head down.  
“My king, I suggest that you do not bring him back yet. Make him feel safe. Make him think we haven’t noticed. Then, when the time is right, we strike, with all the might of Hell. Make him regret the day he ever thought he could leave.”

The Devil was silent, a pressure unlike any other Anaq had experienced. Again, it felt like it lasted forever.

“I accept the offering.”

Anaq fell to the ground, not of relief, but because she couldn’t take the feeling if the Devil’s presence anymore. 

“Thank you, my King,” she croaked.

“Carry her out.”

Two shadows disentangled themselves from the walls, knights of hell in shiny armor, their hideous, half gone faces in stark contrast. They showed no emotion as they grabbed her and dragged her much larger body towards the entrance. The doors were opened, slowly, and Anaq had never thought she could miss the scorching heat of hell so much, but as the doors opened, it was like a balm on her mangled body. It took some time after they had thrown her out, but eventually, she was able to stand up. As she brushed herself off, her eyes started to scan her surroundings for another newcomer to torture. She had reason to celebrate.


	26. Oh godness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More baby cuteness and Elijah and Abby decide to inform God about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, couldn't help but continue a little bit more. Here's another chapter!

“Did you hear?”

Abby leaned over the diner table, her eyes beaming like she was about to spill a juicy secret.

“About Ryan? Yes.”

Elijah sighed and helped himself to another cookie. Abigail sat back on the sofa, her lower lip pouting slightly. 

“How did _you_ find out? You never talk to anyone.”

“I have my ways,” Elijah said.

“What ways?” 

“Ways that I can’t share until you are much, much older.”

Abby crossed her arms. 

“I can handle it.”

“You really can’t,” Elijah said, effectively ending the argument.

They sat in blessed silence for a moment.

“What do you think we should do?” Abigail said, still eager. “Should we take it up with, you know, Him?”

Elijah sighed.

“Have you ever met Him? He doesn’t care.”

“Still… worth a shot.”

Abigail shrugged. Elijah looked at her. She had a lot of flaws, it was true. Still so human, only turned into an angel at the turn of the last century. She had a certain hopefulness to her though, still, something he had lost a long time ago. Abby still believed in Him. Elijah wasn’t so sure he did anymore.

“Okay,” Elijah said. “Let’s go talk to God.”

“Yay!”

\---

When Shane first woke up, he wasn’t sure where he was. It was dark outside and in the room, and he was hungry. As he drowsily stumbled his way to the kitchen, he noticed his body ached, but couldn’t place it.

He grabbed a pack of uncooked hot dogs and devoured them in one bite. He felt lighter somehow. Empty. He looked down at himself, slowly, feeling the ache more carefully. He could almost put his finger on it. 

Then he remembered. Shane looked around. Across the kitchen island, he felt, rather than heard, the presence of two sleeping beings. Moving carefully to not wake them, he closed in on them, until he was standing over them. Ryan had folded his wings around them protectively, but was half-laying on his back, one wing exposing what he was protecting, the infant between the feathers.

Shane’s first thought was that she had a lot of hair. And, he thought, no claws. How was she going to defend herself?

He put a big finger on her tiny head. She was cute, that much he knew. Definitely Ryan’s offspring, with that dark hair. As he stroke the soft head, she dragged in a breath, and made the softest noise, and that was all the demon needed, he felt tears well up as he kept touching the little girl’s hair slowly. She sighed, and Shane thought his heart would melt. He was happy for this moment at least, no matter what happened, glad to be stroking his daughter’s head in Ryan’s apartment in the small morning hours. Ryan still slept and Shane curled his big hands around the baby’s tiny body and picked her up, holding her close. She wore Ryan’s clothes too, making them look almost identical. Shane looked in her mouth by lifting her upper lip slightly. No fangs either. No teeth at all, in fact. Her head rolled back on his arm, in a way that didn’t look very comfortable, and he put his palm at the nape of her neck to keep her stable. The movement was enough to wake her up, and she scrunched up her face and started waving her arms around. Shane suddenly felt really weak, and sat down on the floor. His head was spinning, and it was getting worse. It hurt, a lot. There was this feeling, of a person close by, doing whatever this was, and he reached out towards them. 

“Stop that,” he said, with as much authority he could muster.

The person, whatever it was, stopped, and his daughter started to whimper on his chest.

“I’m sorry, baby, I’m sorry, you can’t do that to daddy, I’m sorry…”

“Wha…”

Ryan looked up and gave Shane a sleepy smile.

“Heey baby…”

He sat up and rubbed his face, and then patted the baby on the head.

“When you slept, we went and got some diapers and formula,” Ryan said with a yawn. “She seems pretty normal to me, whatever that means anymore. Maybe she’ll get her powers later.”

Shane carefully handed her over to Ryan. 

“She just made me fall over because I didn’t hold her right,” he said in a conversational tone.

Ryan slowly looked up from making faces at their daughter.

“She did what?”

“Yeah,” Shane said, a proud smile on his face. “Told you she was strong.”

Ryan nodded, his eyes big.

“Crazy strong baby,” he said gently.


	27. Making friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God pops by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long hiatus, here's one more chapter!

The next couple of days went by in a blur, made even wonkier by lack of sleep and food as all Ryan’s and Shane’s energy went towards their newborn. They had ended another successful season of Buzzfeed Unsolved so they could have a couple of weeks off work just “researching”. They moved around like zombies, sleeping in shifts and feeding the infant, keeping her happy. Shane gave up keeping his human form and Ryan wrapped their daughter in his soft wings, so they were out most of the time. Shane was aware, in his few lucid moments, of the bizarre family they made: an angel in sweatpants and a fully fleshed, two and a half meter tall demon cuddling a small baby and sending each other small, tired but happy glances. It all became too clear, though, when they had a visitor.

Afterward, when they would describe the encounter, they realized they had different ideas of what God looked like. Ryan had always imagined like a white, skinny dude with long hair and sort of a flower-power-60’s dude. Shane had imagined more like a being of pure light. So when Shane opened the door, in human form for once, he just felt this kind of warmth wash over him. In its vicinity, he spotted Elijah and Abby.

“Ryan, it’s for you,” Shane deadpanned, coffee in hand, opening the door wider to let them in.

Ryan was still in just sweats and barefoot, looking through a pile of dirty laundry for something to wear on his upper body. As soon as he turned, the light turned into a gray-haired, vaguely Ian McKellen-looking old man in a tie-dye shirt and tinted glasses. He looked down at himself and shrugged.

“Groovy,” he said and reached out his hand. “Hi, I’m God, nice to meet you.”

Ryan just stood there, grabbing a red t-shirt firmly in one hand. He hadn’t had nearly as much coffee as Shane, or as much sleep the night before. 

“Hi,” he said eventually, grabbing the hand.

“Hello, Ryan,” God said and smiled. 

His hand was dry and warm. Ryan let go and just stared.

“And Shane, of course, nice to meet you too.” 

God gave Shane a little wave. Shane had to grab the side of the counter to keep himself upright, earning a snicker from Abigail. Elijah hushed her. 

“Maybe some coffee, hmm?” God said and moved to sit down on the old red sofa Ryan had bought from IKEA years ago. “Coffee has always been one of my favorite drinks.”

Shane shakily moved towards the coffeemaker. 

“Making coffee for God,” he mumbled to himself in a sing-songy tone. “Nothing weird going on here.”

There was a moment of awed silence, and at that exact time, their daughter decided she was bored and wailed loudly. Ryan went to pick her up, blushing.

“And we cannot forget about the little one!” God said and smiled at them. 

Ryan eyes sort of got caught on God’s face. It was like seeing a double image, or several, like the slightly glowing spry old man, fell away to just an omniscient feeling, but too hard for his mind to interpret, so he just saw light and color, swirling around. It was mesmerizing, and Ryan wasn’t sure how long time had passed before he was able to pull himself away. He shook his head and looked down at his daughter, who he could swear was rolling his eyes at her dad. He did feel a little unstable though, so when God asked if he could hold her, Ryan just sat down next to the old man and handed the baby over.

God picked her up and started making cute noises and hand gestures to her. It didn’t feel uncomfortable, seeing God kissing their daughter’s feet and laughing softly. It might have with Elijah still standing at the door like some sort of bodyguard, or Abby, who was still teasing Shane as he made coffee. God just radiated joy and goodness. He didn’t feel like he intruded in their lives at all, more like a nice uncle who you grew up around but had lost touch with for a while. 

Shane, meanwhile, had gathered himself while the coffee was brewing. He gracefully walked over to Ryan and put a tray of cups down on their sofa table. 

“We didn’t have any milk,” the demon apologized softly, “or cookies.”

Ryan had never seen Shane like this. It was kind of adorable. He hadn’t known the demon to show respect like this before - normally he was sort of distant about celebrities or politicians or artists. Ryan guessed it wasn’t as exciting when you had met the Devil, or... God.

“Oh, that’s fine,” God said, handing over the baby to Ryan. “I have these delicious cookies somewhere… I think…” 

He started patting himself down and then there were milk and big chocolate chip cookies on the table as well. 

“Wow,” Ryan said. “It’s a miracle!”

Everybody’s eyes turned to him in an instant, and he blushed again.

“Well,” he said, trying to justify his stupid joke, ”it is!”

God chuckled. Elijah looked tired and Abby sighed loudly like they had heard the joke a thousand times before. Maybe they had, Ryan thought. Still, they both helped themselves to three cookies each. 

As soon as the coffee was finished, Elijah said, “We should go.”

“Ah yes, but before we leave…”

Suddenly the room felt darker and colder, somehow. Ryan looked at God who was still holding their baby, holding her up, in fact, like some ritual was taking place. Beside him, he could feel Shane grow larger, bulkier, and he unfolded his own wings, even though he knew they were pretty much doomed if they ever tried to take her back. How would one even take a child from the creature that created their whole world?

“Oh, dads, relax,” Abby sneered. “He’s not gonna hurt her.”

And then the room was back to normal. God carefully gave them their child back, and they both cradled her protectively, looking for any injuries. When they found none, they slowly took on their human forms again, looking apologetically back up at God and the angels in front of them.

“I would never hurt a child,” God said. “You have my word. However. She is powerful. You are both more powerful than you realize, and you two combined... And with age, she will become even more than she is...”

God shook his head as he stood up. There was wonder in his voice.

“A child with both demon and angel blood. Who thought such a thing was possible. Certainly, I did not. It’s not the first time an human and a celestial being have made children, but a demon? Remarkable…”

Ryan and Shane were quiet, reverent. God smiled.

“Nice to meet you both.”

Then he was gone. Abby stared indignantly at the spot where God had been standing.

“Hey, rude.”

“Bye,” Elijah said, and then the angels were gone too, leaving the family alone again.

Ryan let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and slumped back against the sofa. Shane laid down on the floor with their baby on their chest. She was the only one who looked remotely happy.

“Hey?” Shane said from the floor.  
“Yeah?” 

“Did you also get this slightly intimidated feeling when God said he wouldn’t hurt a child?”

Ryan rose so he could lock eyes with Shane.

“You mean like in the double sense like he wouldn’t have a problem hurting an adult?”

“Yeah?”

Ryan nodded thoughtfully.

“Depends, I guess.”

“On what?”

“Whether or not we buy into the belief that God is omnipresent and can hear everything we’re saying right now.”

Shane visible froze and then he shuddered. 

“Good point."

They fell silent again. 

"Man, God sure is great, huh? Just saying, no particular reason.”

“Oh yeah, he seems to be an A-plus dude.”

“Uh-huh, yeah, awesome.”


End file.
